Most Precious Possession
by dreamcatcher81
Summary: *Nominated 1st quarter 2011 Dokuga Awards "Best Canon"* Finding the most precious possession of his half-brother cast aside in the forest Sesshomaru decides to take it as his own.Under his care, a rough stone will turn into a diamond.
1. Hunt  Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my new created figures.

* * *

A/N: This story is writen with the help of my wonderful Beta Firehauke! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

Surrounded by billions and billions of sparkling stars, the crescent moon hung low in the night´s dark, velvety sky. His light had nearly no chance to enter the thick and impassable forest at the southern borders of the western lands below him. It was a night of hunting, a night where all over the land in the deep forests every possible prey was better off hidden deep and as far away as possible.

One predator made his silent way through the underbrush without hurry, but with fitting speed he slid through bushes and trees. Close behind he was followed by his little pack, his pup sound sleep on her beloved mount, led by his loyal retainer.

Spreading his senses he took notice of their surroundings and the many threats around them. None would be so stupid to bother him, but he had his pup with him and he was not willing to risk any harm to her.

Anew he sensed his vicinity and lifted one slender brow at the new found nuisance. Altering his way slightly he went to solve the circumstances. He stopped at the tree line of a very small clearing and gave his pack the signal to stay behind. Stepping out of the shadows, he was slightly surprised by the tableau in front of him.

The young human female sat between the roots of a giant tree, appearing so very delicate and breakable. The small fire in front of her was dying already and gave only a little light and warmth for her and her pup in this quiet and cold spring night. Her weapons were on stand by in her hands, her pup lay sound asleep in her lap, covered in a strange red fur.

It was still without little amazement that he sensed no fear from the small woman. He felt the sadness that radiated around her small frame, the reservation and the caution, but no fear. For a moment he simply stood there and looked at the beings in front of him.

Without attracting her attention, he scented the air, detecting only hers and the pups. Inhaling deeper he found the scent of her protector, noticing in an instant that it was fleeting and four, maybe five hours old.

"Miko," his deep voice was as chilly as ice as it finally broke the silence between them.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she replied, her eyes on his as she bowed her head in deep respect. The moment he had entered the clearing she had thought him a ghost with his long, silver mane and the pristine, white clothing.

"Where is he?" Since the day he had found her worthy enough to be saved from the poison-maker, he had watched over her from afar. But this was the last time and place he had expected find her.

"With her." Her voice was soft and strangely calm while imparting this unsurprising news.

"The rest of your pack?" He could smell none of her other companions in the area.

"Sango´s weapon was damaged in our last fight. Miroku went with her to her old village so they could repair it." she avoided her normal, ebullient volume in deference to his sensitive hearing and the sleeping pup. "They left two days ago and should be back in another two."

"Are you aware of your surroundings?" Unsure of her ability to sense the threats around her, he looked in her deep blue eyes, searching for any sign that she felt the things hiding in the darkness surrounding them.

"I am." She nodded holding his golden gaze. "I can feel them, that is the reason why I sit here with the tree in my back." Sighing softly she looked at her bow and arrows, now lying within reach at her side. "I´m hoping that it will help at least a little bit. The slayer told me that these nights were called Hunt-Nights."

"Hn."

"I´m aware that I could not protect myself and the pup if they decided to attack, but at least I hope to give him a little chance, even at the the cost of my own life." Gritting her teeth she locked her eyes with his. again "So, why are you here? Were you hoping for an opportunity?"

"When will your mate return?" Holding her gaze he was still amazed at her courage. He knew what she said was true, she would protect her pup with her life.

"He is not my mate," she nearly growled, "And I don´t know when he will drag himself back to our campsite." Her eyes had gotten hard. "He left as soon as he thought I was asleep, not caring about our safety. I do not believe he will return anytime soon."

She watched as he openly sniffed the air, pulling in the scents she bore. A slight tightening of his eyes indicated he found her truth. Though covered in the scents of both eligible males of her party, the miko was both untouched and unmated. It was incomprehensible to him why his half-brother travelled with such a powerful, strong being and was still seeking the undead.

Only a fool would leave a female with her strength alone and unprotected in a forest full of predators. Not to mention the males that would use such an opportunity to force themselves on her to make her powers their own. He could only assume that the hanyō was brain-dead and blind not to mate or at least claim the stunning female as his.

Watching her in silence he mused whether he should leave her or not. He was an honorable male and he knew that this little miko was the key to Naraku´s demise. If he would leave her, she would be dead or broken in the morning, which was something he could not allow. She was part of his half-brother´s pack and with that, also part of his own, whether she knew it or not.

Arriving at his decision he stepped over the fire and in front of her. He looked down at her for a short moment, pondering over his decision, then he bent down and scooped her both the miko and the pup into his arm.

"What are you doing?" She was astounded, but his satisfaction, still not afraid.

"From now on, this Sesshōmaru will take you and your pup with him." Turning he gave Jaken a sign with his chin.

"But..." Stunned she watched as the imp stepped out of the forest, closely followed by Ah-Un with the sleeping Rin on his back.

"Your Alpha left you behind and unprotected. For this he had forsaken his right to be so. You need a protector and a strong Alpha. Since there is no other male worthy, this one will be from now on." This was definitely the longest statement she had ever heard from him. "Jaken, pack the miko´s belongings in Ah-Un´s bags. We leave."

Without another word he turned and proceeded on his way out of the forest. The female in his arm was too tired, too relieved that someone finally had decided to take care for her that she simply huddled against his chest without any word and let him carry her away from risks, especially an unfaithful hanyō.

"You may contact your human comrades when they come back." He knew quite well how important her other comrades were, "But you will stay away from the half-breed from now on." He felt her nod, pleased she chose not to protest. He assumed that this time was the final straw and his half-brother had lost her last bit of loyalty.

"He will come for me, as soon as he notices your scent overlapping my own," she said, peering up at his face. Hesitating for a second she went on, "I do not want to go back, nor I do want him to take me back. But I fear he will try. If there is anything I can do to stay with you, please tell me what it is." He stopped and stared down at her. She could see he was considering her words.

Here she gave him the chance to do something he had considered in the past. He sought power, and the miko was nothing but pure power. Knowing he could never have the Tessaiga he now had the chance to gain something else, something just as valuable, if not more so.

"This Sesshōmaru could do something that would prevent not only the hanyō from troubeling you, but will keeps others from doing the same. Once done, you will have to stay with me, and obey me in everything I might demand. You will not be allowed to intervene in anything, unless I say so. Even if I decide to take the half-breed´s live. I will have the right to decide about anything in your life. You will have to dress and behave in a way I find appropriate. If you misbehave, I will punish you. I warn you, I will be strict, but also, fair. In return I will protect you, feed and clothe you. I will look after you like as I look after Rin. Can you accept that?" Blue locked with gold and he could see and sense her inner fight. When he thought she would say no she finally nodded.

"You came to my rescue when I felt sure I would die. Believe me I know that this is not the second time. I have seen how you protect and care for what is yours, and I´m sick and tired of being the second choice, just a shard detector. I´m 19 years old and all I want is someone who will care for me as the being I am. So, yes I´m willing to accept your terms, with three conditions. One is that it is my fate to find the shards of the Shikon No Tama and to free the world from its evil. Will you help me fulfill that fate?" He nodded and she smiled at him, "And will you extend your protection to my kit? I took him as my own and I´m not willing to leave him. He still needs a mother and if he went back to Inuyasha, he would probably die. I also request to be taught the prober way to behave as a member of an inu yōkai pack so I do not inadvertently blunder about, and embarrass you." Again he nodded at her. "Then I agree Sesshōmaru-sama. I will try my best for you and I will, if you allow it, take of Rin as well as my kit."

"That would be agreeable." Setting her on her feet, the kit all the while safe in her arms, he carefully pushed the collar of her shirt to the side. "I will place a mark here your neck. It will signify to all demons, hanyō and even human that you are mine and not to be bothered with, or they will suffer my wrath." She felt his claw sinking in her neck. "It is very powerful and you will be in pain, maybe become feverish for two or three days because of your own powers, but don´t fear I will be there for you. With the mark on you your kit will be protected to. Through our close contact he also will soon smell of me and they will know not to harm him."

"Ok." She hissed in pain as she felt him injecting some of his poison and yōki in her neck.

"Good, don´t fight it," he said, catching her as her knees gave away, "Now sleep. I think you will like the appearance of your mark." Looking down for a second he noticed her closed eyes and the still sound asleep kit in her arm that had noticed nothing of what had happened around him. Snuggling her against his chest while he moved on, aware that the rest of the pack was close behind him.

A smirk played over his handsome features. His brother had no idea that his idiocy had cost him his most loyal comrade and played right in his hands. He would enjoy the encounter that was sure to come in the next few days. Casting a last look at the sleeping beings in his arm, he left the forest and took of in the skies. As his yōki cloud formed beneath his feet, he tightened his hold on his special treasure.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and like the new story! Please read and review, feedback helps writing.


	2. The Mark Of An Inu

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: With the help of my brilliant beta Firehauke (thank you!) I got it ready. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Warm rays of the first morning light caressed the back of the little kitsune boy who laid on top of his mother. As he slowly regained consciousness his tail twitched softly, his little hands tightening their grasp in the soft fabric he lay on. He buried his face deep within it and the soft stomach of his mother under it.

After a moment he took a deep inhalation of her soft, soothing scent of lavender and spring nights. He loved these moments, especially when she was so warm like today. It had become a habit of his to do so every morning she was so close to him before he had to lift his head and was hit by the smells surrounding them.

The two humans that traveled with his mother were clean but not as clean as his mother so they smelled a little stronger, while not so awful like most humans. The real problem for Shippo´s sensitive nose was the hanyō. Shippo´s first impression of the hanyō was of an older brother he´d never had. But, with more time that passed, and the more he learned about the hanyō and his habits, the more the boy´s respect for the half demon had vanished.

He left his group far too often unprotected, was brash, foul-mouthed and irreverent. So the adults thought he hadn´t noticed, but the little kitsune hated how the hanyō dog treated his mother and he wished he was bigger and stronger so he could beat him up for his abuses and misbehaviour. But the worst thing about the hanyō was his stench.

He didn´t bathe until he was forced, so he was constantly surrounded by the scents of sweat, old blood. Sometimes, for days, with a smell a little boy like him should not be so familiar with, coupled with graveyard soil. The kitsune was sure that if his mother knew about it she would cry, so he stayed quiet about it, for the only times in his life thankful that his mother was not a yōkai with a keen nose.

Slowly the little boy lifted his red head, his eyes still closed to the new day, and for sure, a very grumbly hanyō. Kagome and he had only stayed alone with the hanyō because the whole group would have needed more time if they had traveled all together. After the adults, minus an absent hanyō, had made sure that the forest they were recently in was safe, Sango and Miroku had left.

Frowning, the kitsune registered the strangely familiar, yet foreign scents and noises surrounding them and snapped his eyes open. Vivid green locked with cold gold and Shippo did what instinct demanded. He jumped in front of his mother and growled with all his might.

"Shippo!" With a jolt the miko sat up, jerked him in her arms and looked around to find the threat. "Ouch...," she groaned and laid a hand at her temple.

"Lay down, miko." The smooth voice of the Tai was void of any emotions. "You have a high fever and are in pain." He was sitting across from her and the kit.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" asked a soft voice on his side of the fire. Rin had woken up and rose slowly from her place near the dragon´s stomach. "What is wrong?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked first at the yōkai-lord and then at her surroundings. "Kagome-chan!" she squealed and ran around the fire, throwing herself at the young female.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome nearly toppled over from the impact and Shippo managed at the last second to escape being squashed between them. "Good morning, little one!"

"Kagome-chan! Shippo-kun!" Rin turned to Shippo, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "Why are you here? Will you have breakfast with us? Why are you so warm, Kagome-chan? Is everything ok? Where are your comrades? W..."

"Rin!" the dai growled softly at his overjoyed pup. "Sit down. The miko will explain. Miko, lay down and explain."

"Hai," said miko answered, laid carefully down and huddled her confused son close to her. "Shippo, love, everything is ok. Last night... well it was a hunt-night and the idiot left as soon as he thought we were asleep. I tried to stand guard when Sesshōmaru-sama came and took us in. We came to an agreement and now we are part of his pack. Which means, Rin-chan, that we will stay with you from now on." Rin squealed with delight at her words.

"Part of his pack?" Looking confused at her Shippo frowned. He was wary and apprehensive the motionless male across from them."What kind of part?"

"As a pack sister." The elder male watched the kit closely, and while not showing it, he was curious about his further reaction.

"I see," said the little kitsune still wary. He then rose up to his toes and started sniffing at her again, "Oh why didn´t I notice it earlier?" What he found confirmed to him that the other meant well and had made an honorable bond between him and his mother, something the half brother had never done. "You are already starting to smell like him. Do you have a mark? Show me!" He was so excited that he began to jump up and down.

"This is all? You only ask if I have a mark?" Kagome was shocked about the reaction from her son. She had thought he would throw a tantrum about how dangerous the inu was and how she could let something like that happen.

"Eh?" the kit looked sheepishly at her. "Yeah, ´cause what he did was very honorable. You two must trust each other to do something like that and if you trust him, I will do so. It is also good ´cause we are safe with him, for he can´t harm you or me, even if he wants to." Shippo grinned like a maniac as the next thought hit him. "Especially good is that you are finally safe from the blockhead. I don´t have to fear for you any longer. He will never have a chance to take you from Sesshōmaru." He gave her a smug look and puffed his chest proudly.

"Miko," seeing that the female was confused Sesshōmaru decided to interfere. "His instincts are telling him what is right in such a case. They are telling him, that his mother and he needs protection and he seeks it therefor with the male that has the most power. They also tell him that I made a bond between us, I didn´t simple take you."

"Oh, I understand," she nodded at him.

"I am so glad that you two will stay with us!" Rin clapped her small hands together. "Now I have more playing comrades!" She jumped to her feet and made a little happy dance. "Where is Master Jaken? I need to tell him."

"He is already aware." The inu sighed inwardly at the display of too much energy from his ward. "I send him on a little task. Now sit down, the miko needs rest."

"Sure!" The little girl plopped on her backside beside her newest family members. "But Shippo-kun talked about a mark. May I see it as well?"

"If there is anything to see, sure." Kagome nodded and then she pulled her collar to the side, bend her head slightly and showed Shippo and Rin her exposed neck. "There should be the mark."

"It´s beautiful!" The kitsune awed, his small fingers gliding over the mark on her neck. None of them noticed as the inu gracefully rose to his feet to cross the camp and take his knees beside them to inspect the mark. Sensing his movement in the last second, Kagome managed somehow to prevent a startled jump.

"It is still developing, but it seems to be already exceptional powerful." His clawed fingertip ghosted for a second over her skin as he eyed his mark.

"Shippo, would you please give me my mirror from my bag?" Kagome gave him a soft smile and sat slightly up. Shippo rummaged through the big, yellow monster and handed her a small pocket mirror. Flicking it open Kagome held it so that she could see her neck on her own. Her eyes widened as she took it in.

On her cream white skin where three linked honeycombs with a stylized sakura each, two in the bottom, one on top of them. They looked very much like the ones on Sesshōmaru´s kimono, only that they were only painted with magenta colored outlines, instead of being filled and red.

"Why are they magenta?" She traced carefully over the top one and felt that they had a slight velvety texture.

"This is my personal color." Sesshōmaru slowly sat next to them. He understood that she had many questions. "It means that you are part of my private pack. The color will darken until the mark is fully developed."

"It is so beautiful! May I touch it as well, Kagome-chan?" Rin fidgeted in her place at her side. When she nodded, the little girl jumped to her feet, bent forward and touched it carefully. Her eyes went wide, with a sudden rush she whirled around, her little hands pressed together in front of her heart. "Oh, Sesshōmaru-sama! Please, I want such a mark! Please, please, please!"

"No," shaking his head the elder rose to his feet. "These marks are only for adults. Now the miko will rest and you will help the boy to prepare breakfast. Go, fetch water and some fish. There is a small stream behind the tree line." He stood and watched the little ones pounce away in their eager to fulfill his wishes. The moment they vanished behind the trees he gazed down at the miko.

"How long will it take till it is fully developed?" Shielding her eyes Kagome looked up to him. It was still very early but the slowly increasing level of light was beginning to bother her more, and it made her head pound.

"I´m not sure. Normally it would need at least two days, but your mark is already well advanced. I assume it will take till tomorrow in the morning." After a short moment of hesitation he sat back down. "Till then you will be in pain and have a fever. Jaken is on the way to fetch different herbs that will help you to bear this better."

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru-sama," she nodded and gave him a grateful look.

"Now tell me about the other injuries, miko." Leaning back against a tree behind him he waited patiently for her answer.

"How?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had done everything in her might to shield this from everyone around her and could not imagine how he had found out.

"This one can sense the pain they inflict in you." His features betrayed nothing he may feel at the moment. Inside he was boiling with rage. The hanyō had disgraced his bloodline if he had done what the dai was assuming.

"You know already, don´t you?" Kagome avoided to looking at him. "It began harmlessly a few months ago. We were fighting an eagle yōkai and I was badly injured. Inuyasha was very worried and when he came to me, he began screaming that I had endangered myself unnecessarily. Before I could say something, his hand _slipped_," the last word was said with disgust.

_"Slipped_?" The voice of the demon lord was ice cold. If she had looked at him she would have found his eyes trimmed with red. Human or not, an alpha never attacked one of his pack members without reason, especially not an injured female.

"That´s what he called it." Still not looking at him she nodded and went on. "From then, things went downhill. Every time something didn´t go his way he found a way to be alone with me and then... I think you know what he did. He was never very polite or caring, in the last month, he began to verbally and physically abuse me. Told me how useless I am, and how much better Kikyo is."

"Your comrades?" Speaking between clenched teeth he needed all his strength to maintain his stoic mask.

"He was good." Her face became hard. "Of course they noticed something, but not the full extent. He made sure I was no longer able to go bathing with Sango, or be alone with any of them." Her voice was so soft even he had difficulty hearing her. "I lost all my faith in him, all my respect for him. The only reason he was still in the group was that we needed him in our fights."

"Show me." He moved to her. As she began to shake her head, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Her struggles ineffective, he turned her back to him and lifted her shirt to expose her lower back to him. The sight greeting him was enough to make him growl. Lifting the shirt further and further he revealed scars, half closed gashes, new open ones and bruises in all shades of blue. He could see that theses wounds weren´t only at the back.

Her struggles ceased, and he found himself staring at the picture in front of him. Without a word he pulled the cloth back down and laid her carefully down on her side. It was a wonder that she had shown no sign of pain. He would never admit it but his respect for the female rose a little bit higher than before.

A sudden thought struck him. With a swift movement he pulled her up again, turned her and made a move to pull her into his chest to test her reaction. It told him more then he wished to know. Nonetheless he needed to ask. Inhaling her scent deeply he found her still untouched and yet the way she reacted to a movement like this.

"Miko, did the half-breed try to force himself on you?" She looked away, shivering, not able to voice an answer for his question. This was all he needed to know. "Later you will bathe and when you are ready you will cover yourself, call for me and I will tend these."

Before she could respond he made his way out of the camp, he needed to get the rid of the pressure within him, he needed to kill someone. Yes, he took her as a tool, yes she was a mere human female, yes he needed her only for her power, but no honorable male should to treat a female, human or not, in such a manner.

_This_ was beyond any being with even a hint of honor. The hanyō would suffering for the disgrace he had brought on his bloodline and he would ensure his suffer was long and painful. Especially now that the miko was an official part of his private pack and was now his responsibility. This deadly smile appeared on the handsome features of the inu lord. He would enjoy every second.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter ready, please read and review. Feedback is my fuel to write. Thanks! I´m looking forward for your feedback.


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my new created figures.

* * *

A/N: Again this is writen with the help of my brilliant Beta Firehauke! You do a damn good job! Thank you!

* * *

Mid-morning was nearing as a red blur sped through thick trees and around impassable passages. Inuyasha was late, he knew that, but he was rather sure that his absence was still unnoticed. Everybody knew how much the miko loved to sleep in, so she would still be asleep for that he was sure and the kit would never dare to say anything.

The hanyō felt a slight pang of guilt as the thought of a full night without any protection struck him, but he pushed it fast aside. It was her own fault. He needed to relieve the stress of the shard hunting from his system and nothing was better then rutting. As a good bitch she should be aware of that.

If the girl was willing to spread her legs for him and not be so dammed uptight he wouldn´t need to go to another. Sure, the halfling loved her, but he was a male, he had needs and lately Kagome had become so dratted tiring. She didn´t do what he told her and she was only complaining, if not with words it was the way she looked at him. He was grateful that at least Kikyo´s pointers helped him.

It wasn´t the best solution and Inuyasha had felt damn guilty the first time he had hit her, but Kikyo had said that a girl like Kagome needed it. While the first time had been an accident, it had worked so he kept beating her and the more he did so, the more he saw the need to do so. She downright threatened him to do so.

Especially since she still wasn´t willing to help him to ease his tensions and frustrations. As his bitch, it was her duty to satisfy his every need. Maybe it hadn´t been the best idea to try and force her into it, but she had nearly begged for it and lately the hanyō had been so damn horny and angry every time he came close to her.

Kikyo had also told him that he needed to be more stern with her. If he asked for her to please him she should be grateful, not trying to get away from him, crying at that. That screamed for punishment and he had given her more than one chance to act on his wishes.

Shaking his head the halfling increased his speed and was nearly flying in his eagerness to reach his little miko. The more he thought about her, the more his anger and his arousal was fueled. He could practically seen her lying on the ground in front of him, begging to be dominated. Today was a good day to try it again; it was time for another attempt.

Unexpectedly, the smell of blood hit his nose completely unexpected. Sniffing, he noticed that it was not the blood of anybody he knew, but it was far too much. Stopping on a branch overlooking a small clearing his eyes widened at the sight before him.

It was the clearing were he had left his female last night, but now it was full of dead bodies, their innards and blood were all over the place, covering the trees, the shrubbery and the grass. The only sign that his little pack had been here were the charred remains of the fire that were tossed to the side.

A little red rag caught his gaze. He bounded to the ground and bent to free it from the twigs of a little bush. The hanyō sniffed at it and a growl erupted from his throat. It must be a piece of Kagome´s red ascot and it reeked of the miko and her runt. He frowned while he tried to figure out why there were so many dead bodies, humans as well as demons and why the miko and the runt weren´t between them.

Then he remembered, it had been hunt-night. Inuyasha had left his pack unprotected during a hunt-night. Frantically he began to search for signs, any signs of his comrades, but the stench of death was so much, he couldn´t find any trace of them. Howling his anger to the sky he ran from the clearing and began wandering aimlessly through the woods surrounding him.

* * *

The sun had nearly reached its apex when the miko began to stir in her bedding again. Ice-blue, twinkling eyes watched her as she moaned softly and rubbed her still closed lids. Suddenly something wet and cold nudged her hands, then her cheeks. She felt as that strange something breathed hot, moist air all over her face.

Opening her eyes Kagome turned her head to the side where the movements seem to come from and looked in the cute small face of a anthracite colored puppy. Carefully she sat up and looked the little creature over. She still felt sick and hot, her head was pounding, but as long as she tried to sit calm it was ok.

The puppy was little bigger then Kirara and had short, soft fur. His face, his paws and the tip of his tail were highlighted with a beautiful sand color. As he began to wag his tail joyfully she noticed that he had two. His eyes were the most beautiful ice-blue she had ever seen and seemed to have no pupils.

He jumped closer to her and pressed his small head in her lap. Whimpering softly he looked up, baring his throat at her while his head laid still on her legs. His little butt was lifted in the air and his little, curly tails seemed to dance on his back. She let him sniff at her hands and began carefully to run her hands over his velvety fur.

Softly cooing at the whelp she touched a small white collar around his neck. It had a small red pattern on it which, after a close inspection, she recognized as Sesshōmaru´s honeycomb-sakuras. A small silver plate was attached to it and she turned it upwards so she could read what was on it.

„Tanshin" was engraved in gold on the first side and the opposite side read „Princess Kagome - House Of The West" . Her eyes went wide and the little dog barked joyously at her shocked impression. Turning the little plate over and over in her hand she tried to figure out the meaning behind this.

A low, deep growl made both of them jump. The whelp jumped on his paws and scrambled to the regal figure standing at the tree line. Throwing himself at the ground he turned and presented the male his soft little tummy. For a moment the big inu looked down, then he stepped forward and went to her side.

„Did he submit?" His voice, cold and smooth, made her shiver.

„He showed me his throat." she said softly. „Who is he?" She caught the small dog as he pounced over the grass and into her arms. „He is a demon, right?"

„Hn, like your little neko-friend." Sesshomaru squatted beside her. „His element is ice, not fire. The name is Tanshin."

„Hello Tanshin!" She stroked the little inu in her lap. „What is the meaning of his name plate?"

„You could read it?" Lifting one perfect brow, his eyes lit with curiosity for the blink of an eye. As she nodded he went on. „You need protection, all time, every where. Ah-Un are supposed to look after the pups and with Tanshin you are able to move more freely. I can´t be always by your side."

„Sesshōmaru-sama... Thank you!" Not really knowing what to say she simply looked at him, gratefulness shining in her indigo eyes. „So he is mine?"

„Hn," he nodded.

„But why 'princess'?" she asked still confused.

„You are my pack sister now, for that you elevated a princess, as I´m the Lord of the Western Lands." Rising to his feet he looked down at them. With his next question he efficiently stopped further questions. „Who taught you to read?"

„Where I´m from there is this institution called school." She told him softly, all the while petting her new little friend. „Every child has to attend it; there you learn how to read, to write, do calculations and such things."

„So you are educated?" New fascination spread through him and made him even more curios about the small female on the ground beside him.

„I think you can say that." She nodded and blushed. Trying to bring his attention to something different she looked around. „Where are the children?"

„In a little clearing not far from here." He stepped a little aside, gathered some things and came back. „Eat and drink. Can any of your human comrades read?"

„Miroku." She nodded and nibbled at some of the food. Taking paper and a little brush-set from him she looked questioning at him.

„Write a message, Tanshin will deliver it." Sitting himself between the roots of a large tree near her he closed his eyes. „Feed yourself, miko, or I will do it. You need more nutrition. Your fever is still high. It will take some more time to finish the mark."

„Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama." She tried to eat, but failed. At least she managed to drink some water. Then she wrote a message for Miroku, put the things away and laid back down. Tanshin snuggled against her stomach and waited till she was asleep. Glancing at his lord the dog transformed to a huge black wolf, took the sealed scroll and took off into the sky.

* * *

The firecat stood in front of the old gate of the nearly destroyed slayer-village, scanning the area for any treats. She froze as she sensed a huge demon nearing their location. A low growl called her mistress to her. Together with the monk, the young woman ran to her and the three of them watched as a hugh anthracite colored wolf flew in their direction, landing just a few feet away.

„Wait!" Miroku put a hand on Sango´s arm that was reaching for her Hiraikotsu. „Look!"

Before their eyes the wolf transformed back to his small puppy form and carefully came closer. Wagging his tails he looked at them with intelligent eyes full of mischief. Looking from one to another he finally bounced to Miroku and threw a sealed scroll at his feet. The monk bent down, lifted it from the ground and broke the seal.

„It´s from Kagome-sama!" he shouted surprised. „She writes that the demon here is Tanshin and her new protector. She will send us messages with him and we can answer her that way. Inuyasha abandoned her and Shippo on the hunt-night in a forest and Sesshōmaru-sama took them in. He made them part of his pack to protect her from the hanyō. I can´t believe it! How dare Inuyasha!"

„He didn´t, he can´t have done that. Miroku!" Grabbing his arm the slayer looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes. „Does she write when she will return? Is she injured? Oh, Miroku! We should have taken her with us!" Tears began to flow over her face.

„Well, well!" He patted her hand softly. „I don´t know if she´s injured, but she will not return. She writes that Sesshōmaru-sama gave her a mark and that she stays with him, but she is sure to see us soon."

„A mark?" The eyes of the slayer went wide. „That´s impossible, Sesshōmaru would never take her as real pack and mark her. She is human."

„But that´s what she writes. Maybe she got something wrong." Scanning over the text again he went on. „And she asks us not to tell Inuyasha anything. I just wonder if our _dear friend_ will tell us what happened or..."

„Yeah, I was wondering that too." Sango nodded. She took the scroll from the hoshi and gasped as it rolled itself up again and the seal reappeared. „What´s that?"

„Oh, how clever!" Miroku took the scroll back and opened it anew. „Someone put a spell on it to make sure that only I can read it. I can sense something slightly demonic." At this moment Tanshin barked smugly and danced around him. „You? Wow, clever you. Can you wait a moment my friend? I would like to answer Kagome-sama."

The little dog nodded and followed them into the village. They entered a small hut and the monk sat right down to write an answer for their friends. While the monk was busy writing a kitten-sized Kirara approached Tanshin, sniffed and looked at him. Only seconds later the two demons were chasing each other around in play.

Sango stood in the hut that held the weapons of her village where she had repaired Hiraikotsu and had been working on a little present for Kagome. She carefully took the completed weapon, wrapped it in a soft blanket and carried it to the small dog.

„Can you take this to her? It is a present I wanted to give her when we come back." she asked him and extended the package to him. Tanshin gave a guarded sniff, then nodded at the slayer, transformed into his bigger self and took it cautiously in his large snout. At this moment Miroku stepped up to him and attached the letter to the package.

„I had thought you would give it to him, so I explained to Kagome about it in the letter." He said and stepped back to the side of the slayer. Kirara jumped into the arms of her mistress and the three of them watched as the yōkai jumped into the air, turned and vanished northbound.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter ready, I hope you enjoyed it and like the developments! Please read and review, feedback helps writing.


	4. A Solution Must Be Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I´ve got so many great feedback and I´m so happy about it!

A/N: Here is the next part of my story, again this is done with my beta Firehauke, she´s doing a great job!

A/N: I´m sorry it took so long to update, but with christmas ahead and my little one I couldn´t make it sooner.

* * *

The afternoon faded as Jaken finally returned to the camp. He knew he was late; he should have hurried instead of loitering. A low growl from the stoic creature sitting with closed eyes at the base of an ancient tree, right next to his newest pack member, was his warning.

Before he could say a word, golden eyes opened and sent a ice cold shiver down his spine. Dropping his packages the toad fall in a deep bow at the ground, not daring to look up. He didn´t feel his master rise and tower above him.

Squeaking he stammered excuses; his voice climbing higher and higher. As he finally dared to peek at his lord he nearly jolted away in fear from the deadly stare. For a second, gold flashed to red; making him shiver.

Before he could voice out any more both of them heard a low, pain filled moan. Turning around Sesshōmaru saw how the miko sat up, using one hand to support her while the other was draped over her hurting front. Suddenly Jaken found himself flying into the next tree. The world went black for the toad.

"Miko?" Squatting beside her the demon lord laid his hand on her forehead. His face expressionless he bent down, inhaling her scent deeply. "Your wounds have reopened, but your fever is nearly gone. You will bathe now, I´ll tend your wounds and you will dress appropriately."

"The children?" the small female asked, pulling herself to her knees.

"You will learn to refer them as pups, and they are still with Ah-Un in another clearing." Grabbing her arm, he rose and pulled her up with him. "There is a hot spring just behind the trees. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think I can handle it." She made a move to grab her bag, but his hand stopped her. The tall inu shook his head and grabbed the packages that Jaken had brought with him. Motioning her to follow him he went to the right and vanished between the trees.

Kagome followed, stumbling behind. When she neared the tree line she could hear the children, no the pups she thought, laughing. She stepped through the trees and sighed happily. In front of her was a small clearing with a little hot spring along one side. It was edged with boulders and had a soft bed of moss surrounding it.

Her alpha stood next to it, the packages at his feet. He pointed at a medium boulder, waiting patiently till she had made her way over to him and sat down. Bending down he picked up the smallest package and dropped it gently in her lap.

"What..." she made an attempt to ask, but was stopped by his large hand that fell on her so much smaller one.

"Inus communicate mostly without sounds," the daiyōkai said quietly. "In your case as a human that would mean learning not to use words for everything. But try not to show your emotions so openly."

"But how should I do this?" the miko frowned in confusion but was curious. "Excuse me, my Lord, but you, for example are unreadable to me."

"You will learn how to do so." He gave her a slight, encouraging nod. "Within our pack you will notice that I become easier to read, but you have to learn it in order to survive in the world of yōkai. I will teach you." His chin motioned at the package.

Carefully she untied the knot in the string, opened and tugged the fabric aside. Her eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched in her throat. In her lap was a small, long box made from dark, shiny wood, the lid was covered with bright inlays of his house symbol. Next to it lay a dark leather pouch.

Opening the box, she found an indigo comb and three very long silk ribbons in black, red and white. There were four simple yet expensive wooden hair sticks, two in white and two in black. The white ones had five tiny butterflies in red, with a white ribbon and a silver bell at the end. The black ones had red blossoms, with rosy pearl centers.

Opening the pouch she found a small bottle of oil and two bars of something that seemed to be soap. Lifting it to her nose she found much to her surprise that none of it held any scent. At her questioning look the inu at her side shook his head.

"These are special yōkai products made for inus." he answered her unspoken question. "None of these hold any scent would be unpleasant for our noses."

"I understand." She nodded, opening her mouth to say more, but another, bigger, package was placed in her lap. A look from Sesshōmaru signaled her to open it. Carefully she unpacked it to find silk clothing. Gasping she began to unfold them.

The first items were two black Hakamas, not as wide as usual, but with more tapered cuffs. They more closely resembled modern pants. Next came two sets of sleeping jinbei, both undyed. She couldn´t resist and rubbed one against her cheek, the silk felt wonderfully soft.

Under the jinbei laid two black obi with white tips. Unfolding the next two pieces she was slightly startled. Holding one up she examined it. She knew this kind of clothing, but it was not Japanese. It was highly unusual for this time. Turning her head she looked questioningly at the lord by her side.

"It was especially made for you." Leaning forward he took the clothing from her. "It is Chinese. I saw it when last I visited there. Wear it with the hakamas and obi, so that it will offer proper coverage, and freedom of movement. I am aware that you are not used to wearing kimono of this time. Also the higher collar will hide your mark from the nosey."

"It is brilliant!" Her smile radiated over her features. She took the appearance of the ensemble in. It was a knee length, form fitting dress, with a high, straight collar. It was called a qipao if she remembered correctly.

The dress was made from white silk, the seams trimmed with red and on the collar and the right shoulder were three red knot-buttons to held it closed. Along the hems was the tiny red pattern of the House of the West. Like the one on Tanshin´s collar, you would have to get very close to identify them. Two slits left and right up the sides made it easy to move around in.

Last in the package were five sets of white, silk tabi, a pair of black zori and a small package. Looking at all this wonderful things Kagome was fighting with herself. There was no way she could accept these generous presents, but also there was no way not to do so without offending her new alpha.

"Why?" She lifted her head again and looked at him.

"You are pack now." Seeing that it was not enough to explain he went on. "As the alpha it is my duty to provide for my pack members in the best way I can afford. There," he pointed at a third parcel. "is some new clothing for the kit as well as soap and a fitting tie for his hair. A male his age should not wear a bow." Raising a brow he looked at the softly giggling female.

"How do I thank you in your way?" she asked, stifling her giggles and looking at him.

For a moment he held her gaze and thought about her request. There were different ways to show gratitude, but he knew she meant a direct sign, something she could do right now. Showing her one of there signs would mean allowing her body to be in contact with his. It went against his training and he wasn´t at all sure if he trusted her enough to allow this just now.

He preferred not to have any kind of bodily contact, yet inside of a pack it was normal to communicate this way and his instincts were already telling him to accept that from her, to show it to her. Examining the miko once more he knew he would show her. She may have been taken into the pack only to ensure her powers were solely for his use, but she was still a member.

"Gratitude is shown in different ways," he began. "One way is to push yourself against me and lick my jaw. Also you will show me your gratitude via respect, following my instructions and looking to fulfill my needs."

"I see." Nodding she rose slightly, pressed herself against his lean body. She blushed and felt him stiffen slightly. Inhaling deeply she steeled herself and licked carefully with the tip of her tongue over his firm jaw. His eyes closed for a short moment, then he turned his head to her and nudged her softly with his nose.

"That is how to show acceptance." His cold voice was so soft she nearly missed it. "And while we are at our lessons, to submit you have to push your nose under my chin, keeping your hands down or behind your back. Doing this, you are showing me your throat and not raising your hands shows me that you won´t try to harm me."

"I understand." She nodded and looked down. She felt him pushing her collar to the side and bent her neck to give him better access.

"That is right..." His claws were ghosting over her cheek for the blink of an eye and he examined her mark closely.

"How far has it developed?" She blushed deeply at his closeness, but remained still.

"It is already complete, unusual..." He murmured. "It is very strong... It is possible that it hurts when you make use of your powers." Without any further explanations he rose to his feet and turned to leave. "Bathe, when you are ready you will cover yourself so I can tend your wounds. Afterwards you will help the pups."

The moment he had left the clearing he spread his senses assuring that she and the pups were safe. He looked at Jaken who was still out cold and turned finally around to look in the shadows on the other side of the camp.

"Speak!" he demanded, growling.

"A big problem at the eastern border, my lord." A dark inu stepped out of shadows and bent down to his knees.

* * *

"Miko," the Western Lord began while he softly dabbed the salve on her back, making her hiss at the stinging sensation of the healing cream. "There are problems at the borders that I have to put in order. I will send the pups back to my keep with Ah-Un and Jaken, but you will go back to your family for this time."

"I can´t." Gritting her teeth together she tried to prevent whimpering in pain.

"You can, this is not a request." He growled at her and his movements became more firm. "It is unsafe for you to go with the pups. You are female, young and unmated. As long as I have not introduced you correctly to my court it is far to dangerous for you."

"Sesshōmaru-sama, please listen to me." Kagome turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder. "It´s not that I don´t wish to go to home. I can´t go to my family, don´t you think that if I were able to go to them that I would have stayed? For the last six weeks, the passage has been blocked and I´m no longer able to go back."

"How?" A slight frown appeared on his face and he looked at the small female.

"I don´t know," she admitted and shrugged slightly, wincing from the pain it gave her. "When I got to the well, I found it closed. No matter what I tried I wasn´t able to get through. Something or someone must have blocked it."

"Hn," Her alpha growled. Tending the last wounds on her back he turned her. On her upper chest and on her soft stomach were some older and some newer wounds. Unexpectedly gentle he began to tend them too. "But I cannot take you with me... What about the elder miko?"

"That would be an option, but the chance that Inuyasha," the name earned her a soft growl. "Would return to Edo first to search for me is very high."

"Then you will go to the keep and you will have to stay within my rooms the entire time I am gone." Bending forward the inu scented her to check if he had tended all her wounds.

"Please don´t do this." She whispered, leaning her head slightly back she bared her throat for him. "The thought of being enclosed for even a few days is unbearable to me. Also if you say you can´t assure my safety in your keep, what makes you sure that it would help to have me there in your rooms?"

"Hn." Looking at her, he pondered her words, only to find she was right. He couldn´t be sure that it was enough to just lock her in his suite. Another high ranking member of the court would always be able to enter the room in his absence. He had to remind himself again that he had taken her for her power, not because he cared for her. Having her in his pack was for prestige, nothing more.

"Maybe I have a solution." She interrupted carefully his thoughts. He quirked a brow at her, curiosity in that simple action. "I could go back to Sango and Miro..."

"No!" He snarled at her, making her wince. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her close to him to emphasize his point. "You are mine now! You will not go back to this disgrace!"

"Sesshōmaru-sama, please listen to me." Baring her throat again she leaned forward and pushed her nose under his chin. Not moving she went on, her warm breath fanning over his throat. "He doesn´t know yet that I´m part of your pack now. Sango and Miroku will be on their way back now, but will arrive at the spot you found me until tomorrow morning."

"There would be enough time to meet them and tell them everything." Pinching her wrist he signaled her to go on. "I´m sure they will protect me with their lives once they know what happened. I am sure that it will only be for a few days and I would know this time that Shippo is safe. Plus I would have Tanshin with me."

"You already smell like me." He growled, still holding her in place.

"But he wouldn´t notice that." a soft voice suddenly said from behind them. Turning his head and releasing the female´s wrists the inu saw the little kitsune standing and twitching with nervousness at the edge of the clearing. "I´m sorry I listened, but I could hear you from the other clearing and I needed to know why Momma is injured."

"Shippo!" Frantically Kagome tried to cover her wounds, but the boy was faster. He pounced into her lap and looked at her with sad eyes.  
"He did that, didn´t he?" the small pup whispered wide eyed. Nodding she looked down at him. "I thought something like that, but I wasn´t sure. I couldn´t protect you! I´m so sorry, Momma!" Tears streamed down his little face.

The stoic inu watched as she wrapped her arms around her son and cradled him softly. She made soft noises, whispered comforting words at his ears. He couldn´t help but notice what a good mother she was, even in her young age.

"I do think she is right," whispered the kit finally. "The safest place for her, if not with you Sesshōmaru-sama, is back with Sango and Miroku."

* * *

A/N: Here you go, next part ready. Please read and review. Feedback is my fuel to write. Thank you all!

A/N: Please no flames, I know what I´m doing. It will all be allright. Thank you! Next chapter is already in work and I try to update soon.


	5. Going Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for your reviews, I´m always so glad to read them!

A/N: This is the next chapter, again it is done with my beta Firehauke, you are brilliant!

* * *

Silent tension filled the clearing after the kitsune´s words. The great dai had straightened and stared with narrowed eyes down at the young female with her pup in the arms. He took in the sight of her soft skin marred with dozens of bruises and gashes. The long onyx-colored hair she had gathered in a quick yet tidy bun.

He wasn´t sure why he had made her a pack member; she wasn´t as ugly as most of the human race seemed to be. Other traits about her created an over all exception that made her stand out. Her scent, a mix of vanilla and jasmine, was pleasing to his sensitive nose and that alone indicated he would never regret being in her presence.

Her strange inky eyes that looked without fear in his golden ones were filled with concealed pain, sadness and far to much wisdom for someone that young. The towel she used to cover herself was big enough to hide most of her body from his view, yet left enough exposed for him to realize that she was not the girl he had first fought years ago.

The thought of bringing the female back within the reach of her tormentor shouldn´t bother him. She was merely a human, and with him for the benefit her powers brought to his pack. He was, however an honorable being, and that honor forbade endangering a member of his own pack; no matter the reason that member had joined.

"The answer is no," the inu said, his voice low and void of any emotions. "If you cannot go back to the safety of your family I will have Tanshin bring you to the keep and have you enclosed while I am gone."

"Please, hear me out first, Sesshōmaru-sama." the kit piped up, snuggling closer to his shivering mother.

"No," the elder shook his head. "First we will finish tending her wounds. Afterwards the miko will dress and go back to the fire to warm up. Also Tanshin arrives and the pups need food."

Taking some bandages, he began to systematically wrap her torso, effectively covering all of the injuries. As soon as he had tied the ends securely, he grabbed a surprised Shippo in the neck like the cub he was, and carried him back to the clearing that held their camp.

The inu put him next to the fire right at the moment when Tanshin landed on the other side. The eyes of the kit went wide at the sight of the new yōkai in his battle-form. The wolf-like being lifted his head and scented the air for his new mistress. Rin bounced into the clearing, closely followed by a munching Ah-Un and stopped dead at the sight before her.

Before her lord could react she did the absolutely unexpected, instead of shivering in fear and fleeing, like he had assumed, she squealed and ran across the clearing to throw herself at the big dog. It shocked Tanshin into dropping his precious load and transforming back to his puppy self. He scampered as fast as he could to the relative safety of his master.

Frowning said master looked down at the now so much smaller inu. Just as he made a move to shove him back to his ward, Kagome stepped back in the clearing. His face unmoved the dai examined his female while the pups squealed in delight and ran to her.

Sesshōmaru had to admit that he had made a good choice. The qipao hugged miko´s figure, showing her curvy body, but revealed nothing. The hakamas were the perfect addition to show her femininity without taking her mobility. Her long hair was braided and she had entwined it with the white silk ribbon. All in all she looked absolutely fitting for a member of the Western House.

Noticing her questioning gaze he gave her a small approving nod. The lord watched as she caught, with a small wince, the pups before they could throw her down in their attempt to hug her. His approval only increased at the sight of how tender she treated the excited youngsters and shooed them to the fire. She sat them down and handed each of them bread and a bowl of stew.

The moment she was ready Tanshin, who had returned to his battle form, approached her, a large parcel wrapped in fabric in his large snout. He gently put it in her lap and rubbed his head affectionately at her chest. He sat back on his hind legs and watched as she found and removed the letter from the monk first.

Her alpha squatted beside her while she was reading and before he could ask her what it contained she handed it to him. Caught off guard he gave her a curious side glance before he too read the contents of the short letter.

Her friend explained that they would begin their return trip to their former comrade at dawn the next morning and that they weren´t sure if they would stay with him after what he had done. They understood her decision to go and stay with the daiyōkai and wished to see her as soon as possible, hoping to find her safe and sound.

While he read, the female had begun to unwrap the fabric. A soft gasp escaped her as she took in the sight of the contents. Before her on the fabric laid a white bone bow with a string and a wrapped handle of soft, pastel green leather. Engraved along the arc of the bow were pastel green, holy symbols.

As she stroked them with her fingertips they glowed softly and she could feel that her monk friend had enchanted them with some ancient magic. A quiver made of white leather, covered in stitched symbols of holy power, held fifteen arrows, also carved with the same symbols and with pastel green feathers.

"How unusual," she whispered. "This is a slayer´s weapon, but Miroku has infused them with reiki. I wonder what abilities these weapons hold."

"Hn," reaching out, the demon beside her stroked a finger over the fair, smooth surface. He could feel the reiki tingle over his yōki, but instead of rejecting his energy, it seemed to welcome him. He assumed that it was because of the bond he now shared with his priestess.

"This," he touched the first line of symbols, not acknowledging the curious pups that ventured closer to them. "Is a protection charm. This one," he followed the next line, "Is an enchantment that prevents the bow from breaking and the last helps to channel your powers."

"How do you know this?" The miko asked full of surprise, unknowingly allowing her son to crawl in her lap.

"Know your friend, but know your enemy even better." The inu answered with a somewhat creepy smirk. "On your quiver are the same spells, on the arrows the protection spell is missing, but therefore they have one that allows the arrows to return to you once they have fulfilled their destiny."

"Wow... This is..." she gulped. "This is too much... Miroku writes it is a small present to show their gratitude for me being always at their side, and for saving Sango in the last battle. But this is just too much."

"No," this time it was Shippo who shook his head and he could see that the elder thought the same. "You have done and given up so much for us and you have forgiven so much. Momma, this is, compared to what you have done, it really is only a little gift."

"So you knew about this! But, it is nothing, you are my family and..." She stopped when she felt his small paw settle on her own hand. Looking down in his huge emerald eyes she saw her kit shaking his head softly and tried to understand what he told her with only his eyes.

The silent interaction between the little yōkai pup and his chosen human mother only spiked curiosity in their new alpha. Watching them closely he found himself burning to learn more about this selfless creature. Every other being he knew would have taken the bow, and be satisfied with such a token; but she denied herself even this small sign of respect from her closest friends.

He saw that he wasn´t the only one. Rin looked at the three of them from her place by the side of the miko. Curiosity shone brightly over her small face. He could practically sense how much the little girl wanted to shower the female with questions. Sensing the miko´s distress over the situation he decided to end her misery.

"You should thank your friends for such a valuable gift." He rose to his feet and ambled to a tree at her left. Sitting down between its roots he leaned back. "Rin, go and take your bath." As soon as the small girl had left for her bath he turned back to the the miko. "Do you still wish to find another solution for my absence?"

"Oh, yes," nodding Kagome rewrapped her beautiful gift and laid it beside her. Holding her son still in her lap she turned to face him. "Look, you just said just that it is important to know one´s friend, but to know the enemy is even more important."

"Hn," he nodded, waiting for her to go on while he watched her pet the pup. With some effort he managed to suppress a smirk as Tanshin climbed up to him as well and snuggled down, getting his fill of petting.

"There is another saying much like it and is very true," the miko said. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. Please let me explain why I think, that it would be the best to go to my friends for these three..."

"Four days, miko," the inu interrupted. "At least, maybe five or six."

"Ok," she nodded in response. "First, you said you couldn´t ensure my safety at your keep, unless you restrict me, right?" He nodded and she went on. "Can you ensure it if you leave me there?" She watched him closely, for a moment she thought he wouldn´t answer her then she realized that he was thinking over her question.

"Not absolutely," he finally answered.

"So, if you would restrict me to your own rooms it could be that someone could still manage to get to me." Again she waited for his nod before she went on. "The option of going back to my family is not available, and even if it were, Inuyasha" A dark growl at the name interrupted her. "Could come for me there."

"I was not aware of that." Sesshōmaru murmured.

"So, the next option is to go to Kaede," the female went on. "But that would be the first place he would search for me. The same goes for staying with Sango and Miroku at the slayer village. But if I go with them as if nothing happened it would be the safest option."

"No," the tall male shook his head. "For he could smell my scent on you."

"No," now it was her turn to shake her head.

"He only smells what he wants to," piped the kitsune before she could go on. "He is so full of himself. But we have already noticed that this praised ability of his isn´t really that brilliant. He often misses things he shouldn´t, or smells just the things he wants, or what is really needed at the time."

"Shippo is right." The miko petted the small boy lovingly. "He didn´t notice the change in our scents when we bonded, nor did he notice Hojo´s scent all over me last time I was at home."

"Hojo?" A slender brow vanished beneath the bangs of the inu.

"A friend of mine, back home," she explained. "We attend school together. He visits me often and last time I was there he embraced me. Normally Inuyasha would notice it, even if I hadn´t seen him, but this time... Inuyasha smugly asserted that he didn´t need to worry if Hojo had been around, for the other would never have the heart to come too close to me because of him."

"Fool," a soft snort escaped the regal figure at the foot of the tree. "So you are sure he would not notice your changed scent." A nod was his answer. "What about your clothing? And do not even try to think I would allow you to wear your indecent ones again." She blushed deeply at his words.

"I will tell him that they were ruined in my escape and Sango gave me new ones." Lifting a hand she effectively stopped further interruptions. "And I will tell him that I found Tanshin on my way, he protected me and brought Shippo to a safe place. He will think that he brought him to Kaede."

"Would he not look for the boy?" His other brow rose to join the first at this line of thought. For the short time she had to think about this plan, it was well thought out.

"No," again she shook her head. "He will be relieved."

"He has bothered Momma to do this for awhile now." Shippo huffed in anger at the thought. "He says I slow them down."

"Hn," Deep in thought the dai watched the three in front of him. He could sense that his ward was nearly ready and he didn´t want her to know the situation. The decision has to be made now.

"Look," Kagome bending slightly forward, looked at her new alpha. "Shippo will be safe with Rin and that will make it much easier for me to defend myself for I don´t have to worry that he will use him against me. I will have Tanshin with me, who can protect me and if needed, even take me away. Also my friends will finally learn the truth and can help me."

"Hn," Sesshōmaru could see she wanted to say more.

"And the most important detail is," she inhaled deeply, steeling herself further. "He will never guess that you would take me in and then let me be near him again. He will be so sure that he still has me in his hands that he will be too boastful to try anything funny."

"Over the next few days, he will be pompous with this perceived triumph that I came back, even after this. He won´t have the time to do anything and when he comes down from his high, you will be back to get me."

"And still this one would endanger you..."

* * *

Inuyasha ran at top speed, he had searched the woods for his female the whole day but hadn´t found her. He had come to the conclusion that if she had managed to flee that she would have traveled in the direction where their other comrades would come from.

Bounding as fast as he could from tree to hill and further on, he managed to cover a lot of ground in a short time. It was the second day after this fateful hunt-night and he would never accept that his pack members, especially his female might be gone or even worse dead because he had abandoned his duty as their protector.

Lifting his nose to the wind he caught familiar scents that were drifting to him. Strengthening his attempts to reach them he managed to reach them within minutes. Standing high above them on a hilltop a slightly sick grin spread over his face. They had come to a halt below his feet and stared with bent necks up to him.

"There you are, Kagome!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter ready. Please read and review. Feedback is my fuel to write. Thank you all!

A/N: Please no flames, I know what I´m doing. It will all be allright. Thank you! I try to update soon, but I can´t say how fast I will be able to do so.


	6. Don t Touch

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Again I´ve got so many great feedback and I´m so grateful for it! Thank you all!

A/N: The next chapter is here for you, again done with my beta Firehauke, thanks so much!

A/N: I apoligize for taking that long to update, but life had me and my beta tight in its grip.

* * *

The small miko sat at the fire, her legs pulled up, her arms wrapped around her shins and her chin resting atop her bent knees. Absently she gazed in to the flickering flames and recalled the events of the early morning. On her left, Sango sat preparing tea for all of them.

On her right, Tanshin lay curled into her hip in his puppy-form; his eyes half closed. He relaxed with a kitten sized Kirara behind him, her head resting on his body. Both animals were lazily twitching their tails, dozing absently in the warmth.

Miroku sat on Sango´s left side, a small tablet in his lap on which he restored his stack of ofudas. His brows slightly furrowed as he cut the papers to the right shape, then took his brush with special Chinese ink to write the markings that glowed with the infusion of holy energy.

His Shakujō lay slightly behind him. Sango´s weapon, the Hiraikotsu, was within Sango´s reach. Kagome´s new bow and quiver rested between the women. Behind them, lounging on a thick branch midway up a nearby tree, was the hanyō. He had wanted to sit next to the miko, but Sango and the animals had been faster.

Like the others occupants of the clearing he was recalling the events of the past day in his mind. He liked her new appearance, though he would never tell her. Kikyo had told him that complimenting her would do no good, for it would make him seem too soft and as that to weak. So he kept his thoughts to himself.

Inwardly he was drooling over the new outfit. Even if he was no longer able to ogle her cleavage and her long legs, because it definitely covered more, he found he liked this style much better. The dress hugged the lush, yet supple curves and made him notice that the woman at the fire was indeed no longer a child but a woman. She now looked as delicious as she smelled.

Her scent was the other thing, it had changed slightly, but he couldn´t pinpoint the change. Taking another discreet, but deep sniff he mulled over the development. Suddenly it hit him like a stone. She smelt like pack, her scent was woven with something that marked her unmistakably as pack.

A nearly manic grin split his handsome face, giving it a creepy appearance. He didn´t know how she had managed it, but he was sure he understood the message behind her changed scent. He even found her work on her scent to not be completely satisfying. The scent was too much like what he remembered of his sire´s and was much closer to like Sesshōmaru´s for his comfort; he would punish her for that later.

For now he simply savored her afford. He also appreciated that she had finally obeyed and sent the runt away. Once he had made her completely his, he would have to solve the problem completely for he would not accept that his mate had another pup than one sired by him. Kikyo was right, it would make him seem unable to satisfy his female´s motherly needs.

He hadn´t fully understood what Kikyo meant with this, but nonetheless the runt would have to be killed if his presence makes him appear weak. It was a little sad, for he liked Shippo somehow, but this should not sway his decision. He was aware that Kagome would be upset over his death, but if he played his cards right it would be to his advantage.

He would make sure that it would be one of Naraku´s minions that killed him in one of the battles. Kikyo had already agreed to help him in this. He was truly grateful that she helped him so much in his attempts, without her he would have never made such success.

There were only two things irritating him, one was her strange new weapons. They seemed to repel him and she kept them much too close for his liking. The other was this new development between them - she didn´t like him to touch her, at all. Clenching his teeth he leaped down from his branch behind her.

"You seem tense, wench." He didn´t notice how everybody flinched at the sound of his gruff voice. "Come, I´ll bring you to a spring not far from here."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Thank you, but I don´t want to. Sango and I took a bath this morning."

"Don´t be stupid, bitch!" The hanyō snapped at her. "Just because Sango doesn´t want one, doesn´t mean you couldn´t. I´ll take you, or do you really think I want to hear your complaints later?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku looked up from his work. His fingers seemed to absently play with one of the finished papers. "The women bathed this morning and if Kagome doesn´t wish to go you should respect it."

"Oi, don´t interfere!" Inuyasha snarled angrily at the monk. He bent down and tried to grab Kagome´s arm. Much to his surprise the little dog leaped from his place and jumped on his mistress lap. Silently, he used his eyes to challenge the hanyō while he adjusted his position on his mistress to keep his body between the hanyō´s hands and her. "What the fuck? Move!"

Tanshin huffed, his eyes glittering with slight amusement and confidence. He moved with ease and grace, efficiently blocking every effort from the half-breed to touch his alpha´s female. His nose twitched and took in every change in the other´s scent. Just as everybody thought the situation would escalate both inus and the fire-cat lifted their noses.

Inuyasha swept a hand down, trying one last time to either touch Kagome, or to grab the annoying dog dancing on her lap. With an angry growl, he discovered he couldn´t do either, so he turned swiftly on the balls of his feet and leapt away in the dark forest. He followed the faint call of the only one who could give him advice.

A sigh of relief left the other members of the group and tense bodies relaxed all together. Miroku put his sutra down, smoothing the wrinkled paper. He had prepared a whole stack and he began now to place them in different, easy reachable places within his robes. He took some and turned to his miko friend.

"Here, Kagome," he gave some to her, his face serious. "Place them within your clothing. Whenever he tries to harm you, throw them at him. You don´t need any incantations for them as they will stun him immediately. You as well, Sango."

"Thank you," grateful both women took the ofudas from his hands and placed them strategically within their clothing. Suddenly Kagome slumped down, covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed so hard she shook.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango hurled herself at the distressed young woman. She pulled the crying miko in her arms and began to rock her softly. "Shh, dear! It is ok, everything will be ok. We will manage this! He will come back soon and then you will never have to see him again." There was no need to name either male inquestion; and it was safer, in case Inuyasha was still close by.

Tanshin whimpered softly. He placed his small paws on her chest and licked the tears from her chin. Kirara followed his example and clambered in her lap and rubbed her small head on her stomach. Miroku´s face became an image of compassion and brotherly love. He reached out, took her small hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back with his thumb.

"I´m sorry," Kagome sniffed and tried without success to stop the tears. "I haven´t cried at all while he abused me; for all the things he had done or..." She swallowed hard. "Tried..." Again she had to stop. "But now that everybody knows and I don´t have to be silent anymore..." More tears spilled down her face.

"I´ve never thought I would say this, but I wish for him to hurry, to come and get me." Absently she began to pet the little demons in her lap. "I thought I would manage, because I had before without difficulties, but this is different, this is so hard." Soft whimpers escaped her as she cried her pain out, the pain she had bottled up for far too long.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I´m so sorry!" Sango had also begun to cry. "If only we had noticed something before. If only I had asked!"

"Sure we had wondered about your changed behavior," His voice was soft and full of remorse as Miroku laid his free arm around Sango, to comfort her as well. "But beside everything else we had also noticed that Inuyasha had begun to go more often to see the dead one. We thought you were hurting because of this; and that he tried to make it up to you with all the time he spent with you alone."

"I know," Kagome nodded at him, smiled through the tears at both of them to show once again that she understood and harbored no ill will against them for this assumption. "You already explained after we joined back up..."

The little group snuggled closer together by the fire. The monk simply held the women in his arms, gritting his teeth at the thought of what the filth had done to his chosen little sister. He had, like Sango, come to love the little miko dearly as a little sister none of them had ever had.

Both of them were angry with themselves that they hadn´t noticed anything and had been unable to do anything to protect her. They were more than grateful to the demon lord who had found her and took her in. He knew that honor and his instincts would never allow him to harm her or to leave her behind now that she was a true, bound pack-member.

Before they had met up with Sesshōmaru and his new pack mate the slayer and her monk had decided that they would, once everything was out in the open and Kagome safely back in her new pack, ask if he would allow them to follow his lead as well. They had no illusions that he might make them true pack too, but maybe he would at least allow them to stay close to their friend.

No one could even think about staying with the hanyō anymore. The thought that he had fallen down so low was unbearable. But Miroku couldn´t help but wonder what had occurred to have him act like this. It was as if someone had twisted his mind. He also couldn´t help but wonder if the undead had her fingers in this.

With a deep sigh he pulled the women closer, his fingers stroking Kagome´s neck and Sango´s shoulders. He could practically taste their distress and clearly felt the pain radiating from the miko. He prayed to his god that Sesshōmaru would come back soon. Very soon, before their precious little miko broke.

* * *

The Western Lord traveled as fast as possible, even using his orb of light. As he neared his destination and the bothersome creature that had dared to disturb his people, his speed increased further, carrying him more rapidly forward. He wanted to solve this problem as soon as possible to return to his pack.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings of fear and anxiety. The added feelings of giving up and dread nearly drowned his consciousness. Instantly he realized where these feelings came from; the bond he shared with the newest pack member. What she felt was a good indicator of situations of great importance, may they be good, or as in this case, bad.

The inu came to the realization of what he´d done. He had left his pack member within easy reach of her former abuser. Not only a pack member, but a female! The only protection she had was an ice inu and a fire neko. The slayer and the monk were both no real match if the half-breed truly decided to harm the miko.

Unparalleled fury ripped through him and it was a completely new feeling; for this fury was, for the first time directed towards himself. He had to hurry; he had to solve this problem now and then he had to get the miko back as fast as possible. His eyes bled red, a feral grin spread over his features the moment they began to shift and elongate.

A giant swirl of yōki captured him, surrounded him. Seconds later a nightmarish howl ripped through the air and a giant dog jumped out of the whirlwind of power. His humongous paws flew over the ground and closed the last gap between the daiyōkai and his prey.

The enormous muzzle snapped at the rough, mammoth oni that had dared to invade his lands and already killed some of his best men. The fight was short and bloody, at least for the oni, as finally the inu got him by the neck and with one fierce shake, the neck of the enemy was broken. Acidic poison dripped from his muzzle and made quick work of the corpse.

A last triumphant howl echoed over the lands, signaling to everybody around that the Western Lord had, once again, defended his land and people. He once more sniffed the air and spread his senses searching for any threats. When he found nothing, he snorted, content and turned on his heels and sprang back into the air.

He had solved the problem much faster than expected and now he would return and solve the other. Even with only three legs, the inu-yōkai of the West was a force to be feared and he would ensure that leaving his female behind in such a situation would not end in disaster.

Even as he knew that the pups were safe, his instincts nearly overwhelmed him at the thought that he might have endangered a pack mate. At this moment, Sesshōmaru knew all too well, that prestige or not, that with marking the miko, he would never be able to turn away from her. Heading back to her with new determination, the monstrous dog ran across the sky. He was off to reclaim his pack.

* * *

A/N: Next part ready, please read and review. Feedback is my fuel to write and helps me to get better for you. Thank you!


	7. The Palace In The Valley

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback! I was overwhelmed to see such great support. Thank you, thank you! This time I have two new chapters for you. Here comes the first one.

A/N: Again this is done with my brilliant beta Firehauke, thank you so much!

A/N: This chapter contains possible triggering content for those who had to experience abuse. I don´t want you to suffer because of it, so if you don´t want to read such things, please skip the italic parts of this chapter. There will be another warning at the beginning of those parts.

* * *

In the middle of the Western Lands was a small, yet dangerous mountain range. It had deep, sharp cliffs, impassible canyons and unreachable valleys. In one of those deep valleys was a large garden. Here hidden in the middle of a thick forest, snuggled against a huge cliff sat a large, yet modest two-story palace.

There was no need for extra protection for no one could find it let alone reach it unless the master of the house personally invited them with special words, different for every visitor. Nonetheless, guards stood all around, keeping a close eye on the belongings of their Lord.

The palace was very traditional, but unusual in its size and form. It was built in a compact rectangle, aligned on the four directions, surrounding a wonderful patio with another garden. In the very center of this garden stood an ancient, giant cherry-tree. It symbolized a yorishiro, a connection to the kami.

Slightly to the left of that was a small koi pond bordered with stones and water lilies. A dark, wooden bridge stretched over the surface, a small, carved bench stood at the bank. Small cobbled ways led from it to the four wings of the palace. Some giant stone lanterns, mossy inu statues and a bamboo water game were strategically placed.

The wooden structure was made of dark cherry wood and masterfully carved with different figures from Japanese history. The beams that held up the roof with its upturned corners were especially magnificent. The large roof overhangs covered the access balconies that went along the whole inner side. At the outside was only one entrance, with heavy carved doors and a traditional arch.

Shoji, made of unusually strong washi paper, separated the rooms from the access balconies and the halls. Inside, the different rooms were separated by opaque fusuma. The tatami which covered the floors were of high quality reed and the bands that kept them bordered, the heri, were made of black silk.

The palace was separated into different areas. The southern wing, in which the entrance was located, also held the public rooms. A huge dining room, a wonderful audience hall, where the court was held, a ballroom, that went over both stories for any festive that may take place and the studies of the master and his representative. The most important room was the two story library.

The eastern wing held the practical rooms: the kitchen, a large dojo, an armory and hospital ward and servants´ quarter. The latter was the whole second story of the wing. The whole palace had a basement level; that was mostly storage rooms and some secret hideaways and passages. Outside at the edge of the kitchen gardens was a big stable for various mounts.

The northern wing housed guest rooms; complete with small studies and a full, indoor bathroom for every two bedrooms. Indoor plumbing was a nearly unheard thing in this era.

But that wasn´t the only unusual thing within this keep. The kitchen and each bathroom had fresh, hot and cold water running water that was piped in from a pair of natural springs. To fill a basin or tube, one pulled a cork out of a pipe end that protruded from a wall near said bowl. It had been an idea of the first lord of the castle, who had a great need for cleanliness.

Another oddity of these pipes what that the warm water also served to heat the floor, cutting down on the cost of the heating fuel. The pipes snaked all over each level, under the tatami and an insulating layer of fibers. The servants never feared that a fire would start within the house with this design.

The western wing was the family living quarters. It was separated from the rest of the palace by heavy ornately carved wooden doors and had a separate private entrance door in the same manner. It held the master chambers, nursery, small secondary bedrooms and a large open play room. There was also a private sitting room that acted as a minor audience chamber for more personal business, and a smaller private library/office for the use of the lord and the lady.

Futons lay on platforms installed in the middle of each bedroom. As in most traditional homes, the only real decorations were placed in alcoves that lined the lower portion of the walls. The upper parts contained clothes.

Wonderful paintings were hung every now and then on the walls. The inner shojis were painted with motifs that matched the individual use of the rooms. Most visitors were surprised to find some strategically placed and fair altars, honoring different Kami. Near the outer shojis of each private bedroom hung artful wind chimes made of silver.

The moon stood high in the velvety night sky, twinkling stars surrounding it. Most inhabitants of the palace were already asleep. A small female servant went through the halls, a tray with a steaming mug on it in her hands. Silently she knelt in front of the shoji that let into a cozy, stuffed study, softly lit by some oil lamps on the ground floor of the family wing.

She knocked at the frame, pushed the shoji open and placed her hands in front of her in a deep bow. The lone male inside the room gave a small sign, allowing the girl to rise and carry the tray in. She knelt again next to a low desk and exchanged the fresh mug for the empty already on the desktop. The female bowed again, then rose to leave the room, moving backwards in the proper fashion.

The male didn´t react much to the female other than with a short flash of a grateful smile. On the table were piles of parchment scrolls, some quills and a huge, open bottle with ink. Shifting from _agura_ to _seiza_, he reached for the hot mug and blew on the steaming contents. Inhaling of the deep aroma of herbs and honey, he sipped a mouthful of the brew.

The mug still in his hand, he rose from seiza and went to the slightly open shoji in the back of the room. Deeply inhaling the rich spring air he pushed the door open further and stepped outside on the access balcony. Putting the mug on the banister he took his fill of the peaceful surroundings. The moon and the lamps from inside illuminated his appearance.

Flaxen hair hung braided down his back till it reached the sash that held his simple, silken grey haori close. Grey hakamas hung deep on his narrow hips, covering long legs and part of his bare, slender feet. He ran an equally slender hand through the angular bangs, that covered a Prussian blue color crescent moon on his forehead.

On both of his high cheekbones was a smooth, deep purple stripe; his eyelids covered in the same color. His bone structure was delicate, yet was he undeniably strong and well muscled without being overly packed, reaching a height of five foot and nine inches. For a moment he squared his broad shoulders, stretched his lithe figure and closed his chartreuse eyes.

His mouth opened to a yawn, showing deadly fangs and a unusually long tongue that rolled up in a very canine way. Using the claws on the tips of his fingers he scratched the back of his neck. The eyes opened again and his head turned slightly to the softly reopened inner shoji. Elfin ears twitched, while he waited for the young female to speak.

"Haru-sama," the small female whispered. "The pup, he isn´t sleeping again."

"Hn," A short nod signaled her that he understood. After the door had closed he jumped with the grace of his kind over the banister into the garden and from there, up to the second floor. Turning sideways, he made his way down to another slightly open shoji in the middle of the hall. His long flaxen tail twitched as he looked down at a small bundle of fur.

"Pup," the male spoke in a deep, slightly rough drawl. "I don´t believe your mother would approve your lack of sleep."

"Hm?" Said pup lifted his head and looked up at the tall male hovering over him.

He had shoulder-length, rusty red hair with unruly bangs, held in a plait on the back of his head. The small, round face was dominated by huge emerald green eyes, which by now were glistening with unshed tears instead of his usual mischief. Small fangs poked over his lower lip as he sniffed with his little nose.

Elfin ears seemed to be lowered, much like his cream-colored tail that was curled around his small body. His whole little figure seemed to be slumped; it was more than obvious how exhausted he was. The small paw-like feet, covered with cream-colored fur, were tucked under him and his claw-tipped hands played with a strange string around his neck.

With a closer look, it was revealed that the string was thin strand of black hair that was braided in a way that had no beginning or end; a tiny talisman hung on it. The talisman emitted a soft, soothing aura and was normally tucked under the boy´s top. But since he´d arrived at the castle, he was constantly playing with it, or simply holding it.

"You need to sleep, Shippo," said the elder demon with a soft sigh and as he lowered himself down to pick the kitsune up. "Your mother would not want you to get ill because of exhaustion."

"I know, Haru-sama," came the whispered reply. "But I´m too worried, I can´t sleep."

"Hn," the tall male sat down, placing the pup in his lap. "She is in the care of our Lord now, boy. After what you have told me over the last few nights, his instincts are already reacting to her so he can´t endanger her anymore; even if he would want to."

"I know that," Shippo nodded. "Part of it is because of my own canine heritage, and part of it is because of what I saw in the short time they were together. But I´m still worried, for he is far away. As we are, and yet the hanyō is so close."

"My Lord will feel if she truly needs him," the adult looked at the silent garden while his hand began to absently groom the pup in his lap, something his instincts demanded. "And mission or not, he has to do everything he can to reach her. It is what we inus do."

"But..." the boy tried once more.

"Tell me more of what happened when you met the rest of your group." Haru patted the small head and began to run his claws through the soft fur of the boy´s tail, wrapping his own around the both of them.

~~~ Warning! Possibly triggering content! ~~~

_"There they are!" shouted Sango and began to run to her friend. "Kagome-chan!" She threw her arms around her friend and held her as tightly as possible. The slayer noticed the young woman flinch within her grasp and heard the tall inu growl she immediately let go. "I´m so sorry! Are you in pain? How are you?"_

_"It´s ok, I´m already healing." Kagome forced herself to smile._

_"Kagome-chan," careful of her injuries and his wandering hands, Miroku pulled his surrogate sister in his arms. "I´m sorry for all you have endured, but I´m grateful you were found and taken into such good protection." A soft growl beside told him that he had held her too long. "Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for what you have done." A deep bow showed his high respect for the demon lord._

_"Hn," the Western Lord looked at the beings before him. The kit was already seated on Ah-Un´s back with Rin, Jaken held the reins of the beast. Tanshin sat beside his mistress´feet, wagging his tails in joy at seeing the fire-cat again. The humans stood close by each other, the slayer had one arm around his female´s waist, the monk held her hand lightly. "Why did you not interfere?"_

_"We didn´t know," said the monk quietly. Shame clouded the scents of the two human friends and both exchanged a sad look. "There were signs, but every time we tried to figure out what was wrong, Inuyasha somehow managed to stop us or change the topic. He told us that Kagome didn´t wish for such close contact anymore and that she was disappointed because she thought Inuyasha was the only one who truly cared for her."_

_"At first we didn´t really believe him," Sango took over the story, "But then, Kagome turned away every time we approached her and she stopped bathing with me. Nearly quit talking all together."_

_"Because he punished me every time I tried," whispered Kagome, silent tears flowing over her face._

_"Oh, Kagome-chan!" Sango hugged her once more._

_"What we don´t understand is," the monk exchanged another look with the slayer. "Why didn´t you subdue him?"_

_Sesshomaru said nothing, but quirked his brow at her. Kagome knew what he was silently asking._

_"Haven´t you noticed?" Kagome´s face expressed complete surprise at this question. "It doesn´t work anymore! I can´t even use my purification powers against him. It is as if they are absorbed by something whenever I try to use them against him."_

_The others expressed astonishment over this news. This explained everything! She hadn´t been able to use her abilities against her tormentor. Whatever the reason, it had left her vulnerable and in constant danger, especially since the half breed had also managed to separate her from her friends._

_"Miko?" Sesshomaru realized something else about Inuyasha´s pattern. "Is it possible that the bastard is also the reason why you were not trained, and were dressed so indecently?"_

_"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she blushed, looking down at her hands that were still entwined with Sango´s. "At first I didn´t want to wear the clothing from this era, because I would look even more like Kikyo. Then I began to notice the looks and heard the comments. I talked with Inuyasha about it. He said that he loved the way I dressed and coaxed me not to change."_

_"Of course he did," snorted Miroku to everybody's surprise. "Not long after I started traveling with you I asked him why you were dressed that way and he told me you loved the attention and he admitted that he didn´t mind because this way he always got an eye full. He convinced me that it was a topic you didn´t wish to discuss and even faked that he regretted it, but accepted."_

_"That... that asshole!" bit Sango out, gripping Kagome´s hands even harder not noticing the slight pained wince of the other woman. "He told me nearly the same, only that he left out the part about his own pleasure at the sight. The way he told it to me it seemed as if it was your wish alone."_

_"No," Kagome paled, her eyes wide. "He assured me that you too had told him that you thought I should keep my clothes. What did he tell you about my lack of training?"_

_"I offered to train your powers, as you know," said Miroku softly. "Inuyasha took me aside at this and told me that you didn´t wish for any training and that I would hurt your feelings by offering because I made you feel weak."_

_"That´t not true." The miko was now openly crying. "I was overjoyed about your offer, but when I wanted to take you upon it, you never mentioned it again. Inuyasha said you had taken it back, because you didn´t think that I would succeed."_

_"I remember that," piped Shippo from his place. "I remember how sad you were and I was so disappointed that Miroku thought so little of about you."_

_"Am I right to assume that a equal, seemingly unwanted, offer was made for your combat training?" asked the inu quietly. By now, he was having great difficulty in reigning in his own anger. The next time he met the halfling, he was as good as dead._

_"Hai," It was Sango by this time who nodded._

_"So he kept you weak and dependent." growled the yokai-lord, eyes tinting red. The boy would suffer for his disgrace._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Next part ready, please read and review. Feedback is my fuel to write and helps me to get better for you. Thank you!

Translations: seiza and agura look at wikipedia, searching for seiza.


	8. Safe Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Here you got the second chapter for today also done with my beta Firehauke. Thanks, love!

A/N: This chapter contains possible triggering content for those who had to experience abuse. I don´t want you to suffer because of it, so if you don´t want to read such things, please skip the italic parts of this chapter. There will be another warning at the beginning of those parts.

* * *

Haru leaned against the frame of a shoji with Shippo curled up in his lap, asleep. Deep in thought he stared at the star filled sky. Chartreuse eyes blinked slowly and drifted close. The inu inhaled the balmy air and filtered through the different scents. He stiffened as one specific, very important scent hit his consciousness.

Leaping to his feet he didn´t even bother to put the pup down and rushed with his demonic speed to the front gate. He pressed the now awake and anxious boy to his chest and ripped the heavy door open. His face motionless, he stepped out and toward the approaching figures.

Casting his gaze down, Haru closed his eyes and let his head drop back and to the side, bearing his vulnerable throat to the tall figure that stopped in front of him. His free hand hung loose at his side, the palm turned up; the other still held the pup safe at his chest. The other male looked at him for a moment, then he bent forward. Fangs scraped over the throat of the inu, followed by a nose that nuzzled his jaw and cheek. Haru opened his eyes and returned the gesture.

"Welcome home, Sesshōmaru!" A soon as the words were said the pup in his arms wiggled free and threw himself at the seemingly unconscious female in his Lords arms.

"Momma!" Shippo clung to her chest, small fists tangled in the shredded cloth. He buried his small face in the crook of her neck, inhaling in short, rapid breaths and weeped that it shook his whole body.

"Shippo?" Blurry eyes opened, loving hands stroked his soft hair and a small, yet weak smile appeared at the beautiful face of the female in the arms of the demon lord. "I´m back, it´s fine! He protected me."

* * *

A soft knock was heard and the shoji was pushed open, revealing a female servant in the hall. Kneeling, she bowed deeply to her returned lord, his pack and their visitors. Before she could rise to bring in the tray it was taken by Haru. With a murmured thanks he closed the Shoji again and stepped closer to the other occupants in the small dining room.

There on the silky cushions around the table in the center of the room sat the group he had met at the front gate along with the both pups. As soon as the group had entered the halls the small human girl had come running, having sensed the return of her lord. Haru set the tablet down at the tray and handed out cups, bowls, chopsticks and food.

His gaze wandered from person to person and he took in how weary and tired everyone was, including his lord. There were a human female, from her clothing he would assume she were a demon slayer. Her suit was ripped and her high plait looked was loose and partially unraveled. In her lap laid a scratched and beaten fire-cat in her kitten form.

At her side sat a traveling monk, his robes torn and his shoulder length hair loose from its´usual tail. He seemed to be the one most grievously injured, barely able to sit straight. The small female that bore Sesshōmaru´s pack mark was at the moment busy cleaning a cut at his brow, while she held her other hand, glowing a warm green, over his chest.

She herself was only slightly injured, but mostly smelled of blood and pain. The little fox sat in her lap, not willing to leave her for even a second. Against her thigh, Tanshin the ice inu, lay curled, his puppy form covered with wounds, his breathing short and labored. The inu lord himself, his face impassive as ever, sat close behind her.

Haru could see that the instincts of his alpha were high and alert, even now within the safety of his home. His eyes were still tinged red, his claws and fangs slightly enlarged. It was more than obvious that he had fought recently in the way he held his pack close by his site. Unconsciously he had tugged the human girl against his right thigh, while his other knee stayed in contact with the miko´s back.

His nose and ears twitched as he scanned his surroundings for any possible threat. His swords lay directly beside him, within easy reach. The weapons of the other members of the group were equally close. The auras of the inu and both holy beings were tumultuous, their yōki and reiki flaring. They had yet to arrive mentally, and realize that they were safe now.

"Momma?" The kit craned his neck and looked up at his chosen mother. "Tell us what happened after Rin-chan and me left!"

~~~ Warning! Possibly triggering content! ~~~

_The four of them watched as Ah-Un departed, with the children on his broad back. At the moment clouds obscured their view Kagome felt her heart constrict._

_"Be well, my boy!" she whispered under her breath. Hesitating Sango reached out and ran her hand over the back of her petite friend._

_"Kagome-chan," stroking her shoulder the slayer looked at her little sister. Before she could say anymore the demon lord spoke up._

_"I´m sure he will be fine." His deep, quiet voice sounded behind them. "Inus are very protective over their pack and I´m sure that no one will dare to touch him. They will be in the care of my beta."_

_"Thank you," the small miko smiled softly at him. "Still it hurts to see him go, I feel as if I should go with him, to protect him."_

_"Tanshin can still take you there," offered Sesshomaru. "But you know what that would mean."_

_"I know and I would wither." She nodded. "It was my decision and it is still the best solution. I can manage this."_

_"Good." The tall inu nodded at her, then he turned to her companions. "Now listen and listen well." His voice was low and icy. "This one will leave her within your care. It is believable that you had no idea what happened between her and the half-breed. Yet it is expected that you as her proclaimed family will protect her from now on."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku stepped forward. "We will do our best to protect your female. Thank you for your trust."_

_"Hn," the yokai´s icy eyes bored in the earnest violet ones of the monk. "See that you do. I will leave the ice inu with you, he shall be added security." At his words Tanshin hopped into Kagome´s arms. "Know that if it should come to my awareness that she gets hurt because of you being careless, I shall ensure your slow and painful death."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" The little miko gasped._

_"No, Kagome-chan." Sango laid a hand on her forearm. "It is his right to say so and he is correct. It is partly our fault that Inuyasha had been able to do this to you, so if we´re not able to protect you now that we are aware of the situation..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor._

_"Sango," her friend began, but was stopped by another hand on the other arm._

_"We will do our best to look after her." Miroku said softly and bowed to the demon in front of them._

_"Good," the dai nodded. "A few rules. Do not leave her alone, anywhere. Keep her safe from all unknown males. As a unmated and powerful female, she is highly desirable. There is no need to provoke any trouble. Make sure the hanyo does not convince her to change clothes again. Make sure she eats and the opportunity to bathe."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome stepped forward, laying her small hand on his arm. "Please, they know this. They have never failed to take care of me."_

_"This is good to know," he looked earnestly down at her, his face impassive. Nonetheless the female was somehow able to sense his need to ensure everything for her wellbeing. At her understanding nod he went on. "Her wounds need to be cleaned and redressed daily. In her bag are the necessities. This one would prefer if you could do this slayer."_

_"Of course." Sango nodded and took the new leather bag the inu had gifted her friend. "We will look after her, but please, Sesshomaru-sama, it is also necessary that you hurry back."_

_"Hn," thoughtful the male looked down at the miko close by his side, her hand still laying on his arm. "This one will do so. You should leave now. The hanyo is nearing. Kagome!" She looked up at him. "Be safe and well, little one. I will come back. Use your powers to clean away my scent."_

_"Hai," she nodded and stepped back from him. Bowing to him she went softly on. "Be well and safe too, my lord. I shall await your return." With this said she flared her powers to clean away his scent as he had showed her last night._

_The regal figure of the Western Lord turned and began to leave. Without turning back, he bid his farewell. Just as they went, to leave as well his voice was carried back to them, making the knees of the monk buckle._

_"Miroku-san, keep your hands from places that are not yours to touch or this Sesshomaru shall make use of his poison on places you treasure on your own person."_

~~~ End possibly triggering content ~~~

At this point the miko paused and closed her eyes for a moment. After some deep breaths she opened them again and looked around. For the first time since their arrival she seemed to truly look at the other inu in the room. Silently the two of them examined each other. Haru wondered why his Alpha had taken in this slip of a girl. He could sense near to no power from her.

"You are Sesshōmaru-sama´s Beta," the female. He nodded, astonished that she had figured it out so fast and curious what else she would say. "And you took care of Shippo." Again he nodded, noticing how the rest of the group began to examine him as well. "You are not brothers." He exchanged a surprised gaze with the other inu, only to be even more surprised at his smirk.

"No, I´m his cousin." Haru narrowed his eyes. "How could you tell? Not many are able to see it without being told."

"Your auras differ too much to be brothers." She said catching him off guard.

"How can you tell? You seem to have near to no power?" The elder inu frowned slightly. "Why did your son say you are the Shikon no Miko?"

"Because that´s what I am." The miko shrugged. Still watching the inu in front of her, her eyes widened as he suddenly changed his composure. His gaze that had lingered on her face, but never locked with hers snapped up and bored into hers. He leaned slightly forward, squaring his shoulders, straightening his back. Instantly she realized that he was challenging her.

As Sango noticed that the demon lord made no move to interfere, she moved to defend her friend. Much to her surprise she felt a hand on her arm. It was Miroku´s, the monk was still very weak but had his gaze fixed on the beings in front of them. Before he could say something he was beaten to it by Shippo.

"Don´t," the boy whispered firmly. "She has to do this alone. This is about her place in the pack. Sesshōmaru-sama will interfere if needed, but we are not allowed to do so."

"But..." Sango began.

"No," the monk squeezed her arm softly. "He is right."

A slight nod was seen from the inu-alpha at his words. Sango could do nothing but watch as the other inu began to flare his yōki, his eyes tingeing red, claws and fangs extending. In response, Kagome´s hidden reiki flared as well, the blue of her eyes beginning to glow. Much to everyone´s wonder, it affected only the challenging male. Not the other yōkai.

Just as Sesshōmaru thought to step between them to keep his Beta from harm or trying to bring the challenge to a more physical level; Haru´s eyes drifted close and he let his head fall back and to the side, his hands palm up on his back. The miko looked questioning at her lord.

"This, little one, is the absolute submission," The deep baritone was quiet, yet firm. "As you see his throat is bare and vulnerable, as is his stomach and with it his internal organs. His eyes are closed, because looking at you now would be seen as a further challenge. You have two choices, you can punish him for challenging you."

"That would be unfair!" Kagome was slightly shocked at this idea.

"Hn," Sesshōmaru nodded, pleased that she instinctually knew that this was a decision only a bad superior would make. "Or you accept his submission and with this his apology."

"How do I do this?" The female frowned at the kneeling male before her. She marveled at his patience. "The way you accepted mine?" From the corner of her eye she saw her Alpha nod. At this she rose to her feet and made her way over to the Beta. Kneeling beside him she pushed her nose against his throat and then against his cheek.

"Thank you," Haru´s chartreuse eyes opened again and he bent deeper down, nuzzling her jaw in return. A sigh of relief went through the rest of the party.

"May I ask you something?" Curiosity shone open in the small female´s eyes. "Who is the elder?"

"This one," said the flaxen inu with a smirk. "But he had always been much stronger."

"Come back to your food," Sesshōmaru pointed at her bowl and watched as she rose again to make her way back to her food. "After this, we will retire for rest. The healer should be back sometime tomorrow morning, and take another look at everyone's injuries. When we meet again, you shall continue the story."

"As you wish," she sank down beside him, tugged Shippo and Tanshin back into place and went to eat the rest of her food.

* * *

A/N: Next part ready, please read and review. Feedback is my fuel to write and helps me to get better for you. Thank you!

A/N: In case you wonder: Yes, I intent to write about the confrontation between Inuyasha and group. We are heading toward this, it´s not very much longer. Also I will tell what happened in the time between when Inuyasha left them for Kikyo and their reappearance at Sesshomaru´s palace.


	9. A Storm Is Coming

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much feedback! I was overjoyed. Thank you for your brilliant reviews! I´m really looking forward to read your new feedback.

A/N:Here you have another chapter. As usual this is done with my lovely Beta Firehauke (thank you!). Enjoy!

A/N: This chapter contains possible triggering content for those who had to experience abuse. I don´t want you to suffer because of it, so if you don´t want to read such things, please skip the italic parts of this chapter. There will be another warning at the beginning of those parts.

* * *

Late afternoon sunk over the land, casting the palace and it´s gardens in a golden, iridescent light. The two wild pups tumbled and scudded over the green grass. The small imp with his short legs followed behind them, grumbling and cursing, and failing to keep up. Servants halted their tasks to watch the well known human girl chased around her kitsune comrade.

Many of them had worried over the small boy whose big green eyes had been filled with so much sorrow and fear. It had felt so wrong to see a pup with such sad eyes, but no one could do anything for him. Everybody knew that the boy had finally gotten his mother back, and his happiness returned. Even if said mother was at the moment tucked in her bed to recover from her slight injuries and exhaustion.

The youngsters´ laughter rang trough the air and was carried by the wind to the open shoji leading to the family wing. The Beta of the House of the West sat behind his still overflowing desk, his Lord leaning against the open frame to the study and listened to his report. From time to time the younger inu asked something or gave advice, but mostly he simply listened and nodded.

Later Sesshōmaru would have to go through everything that had to be done by him personally and to hold court, especially to introduce his new pack members. But for now they would retire to meet with their guests and the rest of the pack in order to hear the rest of the story. The taller inu rose to his feet as he saw the pups enter the building.

Earlier he had sensed the waking of his female. Even if he would have liked it better to keep her tucked in bed, he had instead called for a female servant to help her to ready herself and to bring her food. He further ordered that after she ate, that she be brought to her friends, but that the servant kept a close eye on her, just in case. It helped that he knew her close to his intimate, the head healer.

Knowing his cousin would follow, Sesshōmaru made his way through the building and to the hospital ward. As he opened the door to the room where the monk resided temporarily he found his healer bent over his charge, checking on his bandages. The miko and the slayer sat side by side on another futon close by and watches the healer´s movements.

Stepping inside the room, the inu lord made his way over to the pair of females and sank down beside Kagome. In her lap, he noticed the still injured ice inu. Sango held Kirara in her lap and both females stroked the small animals. Haru waited at the open shoji for the pups that were at the moment, jangling up the last steps. Once everyone was inside and seated, the healer bowed slightly to his lord and made to leave.

"Stay, Toichi," commanded Sesshōmaru softly. "This one wants you to hear as well the rest of what has occurred."

"Sure," the healer nodded and moved to sit beside the elder inu. He picked up Rin and tickled her slightly while placing her in his lap.

"Okay, I´ll go on then," Kagome lifted Tanshin from her lap to allow Shippo take his place. As soon as the boy was settled, she placed the little inu in his lap and began to pet both. "After Sesshōmaru-sama departed we moved to meet up with Inuyasha. It was awkward, but we managed to keep our cover."

"The first evening was the worst," she softly went on. "I kind of broke down, but Miroku and Sango were able to catch me." A soft grateful smile was flashed to them and Sango reached over to take her hand.

"From that evening on I began to train Kagome to distract her," the monk took over. "While we were only able to work on the theories for the most parts; because of the strange new development with her powers draining every time Inuyasha came near; she was an extremely fast learner. I managed to explain her how to concentrate on her powers and how to use them for healing. But then, everything came crashing down."

~~~ Warning! Possibly triggering content! ~~~

_Closely followed by the small form of the ice inu, the monk wandered through the shrubs collecting firewood. He had masked his scent and aura to prevent any unwanted attention. Inuyasha had left them a while ago, much to everybody´s relief. But because he had rushed them when they had made camp for the evening, they had run out of firewood._

_Deep in thought, he didn´t notice how far he had wandered. He wondered how much longer it would take for the Western Lord to come for them. Even with Sango´s and his distractions the little miko became more and more strained and Inuyasha tried more and more to break her defenses in order to get her back to the position she had been in before._

_Suddenly the young man heard rustling sounds, low growls and grunts. Thinking someone might need help, he rushed towards the source of the sounds and stopped dead at the picture before him. There on the floor in a small clearing was Inuyasha, finishing his rut with the undead one. It was a picture Miroku wished he had never seen._

_It took all his might not to chuck up and alert the two beings to his presence. Just as he wanted to flee the scene he heard them talking. Stomping down on his instinct to leave and go back to the women, he gave the inu a sign to be silent and hid behind a huge bush, listening while watching as little as possible._

_With an arrogant smirk Inuyasha stood over the still panting and exhausted miko. He pulled his hakamas up and tied them into place without even bothering to clean himself up. Bending down to pick his undershirt and haori, Inuyasha grabbed himself between the legs to adjust himself, then he turned slightly and picked up his sword with his shirts._

_He failed to notice in his proud glow how Kikyo grimaced in disgust at him and his behavior. The second he turned back to her face lit up in a soft, yet fake smile. Squatting down in front of her, the hanyo grabbed her chin and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her lips._

_"Well that was fun, wasn´t it, Kikyo?" He grinned at her. "And most definitely needed. That wench makes me all hot and hard the way she parades in front of me."_

_"Sure it was fun, Inu-chan!" purred Kikyo. "And I´m glad I could help you. But you have a real problem and you need to correct the situation. You know that, right?"_

_"Me?" Inuyasha snorted. "What do you mean?"_

_"Oh," the undead shook her head. "Your mate to be got a little out of control, didn´t she. As you said, she has begun to parade in front of you and now she seeks the comfort of the monk..." With a sad sigh Kikyo looked at him. "You can´t let her get away with this, you know that, right?"_

_"Of course!" The male huffed. "I´m already working on the problem and I already have a plan."_

_"Good boy!" The woman stroked his cheek. "You know it is important to keep her in check. No one will take you seriously if you don´t. A woman like her needs to be broken. I know it is hard for a kind heart like yours, but you want her to be happy, don´t you?"_

_"Sure." Eagerly nodding the hanyo helped her to dress, "The biggest problem at the moment is the mongrel. But I believe it will have an accident soon. At least what could a little thingy like him do?"_

_Meanwhile, Miroku had a hard time keeping himself and Tanshin in check. He had know that Inuyasha wasn´t the brightest candle, but he had never imagined that the hanyo was that dense and easy to manipulate. Clenching his jaws he decided to end this here and now. The second he decided to move, Kikyo spoke again, the words freezing him into place._

_"Love," she began and laid her hand on Inuyasha´s chest. "This is no normal mongrel. He is like that cat. Be careful at your attempt to get rid of him. I don´t know what his element is, but you won´t have an easy time solving this problem. Get rid of him and the cat, the other humans aren´t a real hindrance, but those two yokai are able to keep you away from her."_

_"Thanks for your advice, Kikyo." He kissed her once more, then turned to leave. "I must hurry, don´t want let her to be alone for too long. Also I finally need to punish her for running away. See you tomorrow!" With these words the hanyo bound away._

_Panic flooded Miroku at the thought of the hanyo reaching the camp before him and his companion. He made to rush after him, feeling Tanshin transform beside him, as a dark aura filtered in the air behind them. Turning wide eyed he saw a dark figure reaching out of the shadows, pulling Kikyo to him._

_"Master," the miko breathed. "Thank God, you came. Please! Tell me it will end soon, tell me that I don´t have to fuck the mutt anymore!"_

_"Tststs," chuckled a dark voice. "But Kikyo! I know you have fun and you know I like watching, so we will keep this nice little game a little longer, don´t you think? Besides thanks to your stupid failure we had a major set back. You have to correct the errors, so we can finally break your copy."_

_"I know, master, but..." Kikyo whined only to be stopped by a kiss._

_"Make him break her," said the shadow, beginning to untie the ties that held her clothing closed. "But for now serve your master. You have done well to fuel his attempt. Soon the priestess will be mine and he will unknowingly bring her to me."_

_Exchanging one last look with Tanshin, Miroku swung on his back and the two of them rushed through the forest in despair, trying to reach their comrades before the hanyo. For a minute Miroku would have thought the demon had been Naraku, but he was definitely sure it wasn´t._

_Who ever this new opponent was, he must be powerful to relegate Kikyo to his use. Miroku´s heart clenched with worry; who was it that wanted to harm their sister? Pressing his legs against the flanks of the inu, he signaled him wordless to hurry. In his mind, he began wishing that he could summon the inu lord by will alone._

~~~ End possibly triggering content! ~~~

At this point the monk´s tale was interrupted by a coughing fit. With a soft cry of distress Sango was by his side, holding him as he coughed and finally spat up a little blood. Frowning the healer rose to his feet and retrieved some healing tea. The miko had also reached her friend´s side and was about to place her glowing hands on him, when her alpha caught her wrists.

"No," he growled softly. "You are still too weak. I may not have noticed yesterday how much of your strength you have given, but I will not let you do it again. Hiro is more then capable of handling the situation."

With a fearful look Kagome allowed him to pull her back to her place beside the futon. Shippo clambered back into her lap, brining Tanshin with him. They watched as the healer urged Miroku to drink some tea and loosened the bandages around his upper torso for a moment to allow him better breathing.

To distract herself from her worry Kagome examined the healer closely. He was slight, almost diminutive in build, but his movements were full of the grace of a predator. His face was slender and bore no markings except a slight dark shadow around his eyes and on his cheeks, making him look as if he was wearing a translucent mask.

Like most yōkai he had fair, smooth skin that had no flaws or scars. The eyes had an unusual dark grey tone, gleaming with intelligence and wisdom. The male was good three inches shorter than Haru and his hair was a short, tousled mass of brindled brown. After the things she had heard from the servants during the day, she discovered he was the lord´s oldest friend next to his beta.

"Here you go," he murmured, his voice had a naturally warm, soothing sound and was noticeably lighter than those of the inus´. Carefully pushing the monk down, he once more examined the wounds and then looked at the two females seated to the side. "I guess it is better one of you two goes on with the narration. While you have done a brilliant job with his punctured lungs, Lady Kagome..."

"Ok, of course," Kagome nodded as he trailed of. Inhaling deeply she braced herself for a moment and closed her eyes.

~~~ Warning! Possibly triggering content! ~~~

_Sango prodded the dying flames with a stick before throwing it in, trying to keep it burning until the monk would return with more wood. Kirara lay in Kagome´s lap, a purr vibrated through her chest while her green glowing hands hovered over a small wound on her side. She had jumped to the defense of the women earlier in the afternoon as a minor yokai attacked them._

_Concentrating on what Miroku had told her, Kagome was able to help the fire cat. She watched in fascination as the edges of the wound knitted themselves together under her very eyes. It helped a great deal to distract her from her worries about Inuyasha and the awaited return of her new pack leader. _

_Sango dropped down beside her with a soft plop. Silently she watched how her faithful feline was healed. While she watched both women noticed how the miko´s powers abated slowly. They exchanged a worried glance, knowing exactly what it meant. The hanyo was on his way back. Immediately worry about the monk and the inu set in._

_Luckily Kirara´s wounds had finally closed and Kagome began to pet her soft fur to release some stress. She could practically feel how her powers drained from her. If only they could find a way to stop this process. Miroku guessed that the hanyo had some kind of spell or magical object that gave him this ability._

_Suddenly the fire cat tensed in her lap and hissed softly. Before any of the humans could react, an arm was laid around Kagome´s shoulder and she was pulled back against a hard chest. The miko flinched and whimpered softly in fear. Hot breath fanned over her cheek and she tensed in panic._

_"I´m back love!" Inuyasha groveled in her ear. Suddenly the miko felt his hand at the collar of her qipao._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, hope you like it. Please read and review!


	10. Breaking A Spell

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: First of all my apologizes for the long wait. I am sorry I made you wait such a long time, but there happens to much in my life at the moment and I had a major writers block. So, thank you so much for your patience and enjoy the new chapter. It is extra long to make up for the long break.

A/N: Thank you all so much for my nominations for the Dokuga Awards! I was overjoyed and very honored!

A/N: This is again done with my wonderful Beta Firehauke, thank you dear!

A/N: This chapter contains possible triggering content for those who had to experience abuse. I don´t want you to suffer because of it, so if you don´t want to read such things, please skip the italic parts of this chapter. There will be another warning at the beginning of those parts.

* * *

The small miko blinked as she felt herself pulled into a tight hug from Sango. Tanshin whimpered, and licked her hands. Shippo´s small arms circled around her neck and his nose was pressed under her chin. The memory of Inuyasha´s reappearance that evening had Kagome shuddering violently, tears streaming over her face.

With an astonished face she lifted her hands to touch her wet cheeks. A soft rumble pulled her attention to the inu yōkai next to her. Her alpha reached inside his haori, pulled a soft handkerchief out and held it out to her. With a soft smile the female took it and carefully cleaned her face. Kagome inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, refocusing herself.

Opening her eyes again she went on. Unnoticed by the others and even himself Sesshōmaru shifted unconsciously closer as he took in her scent. The distress had not faded from it and was now becoming even more prominent while mixed with more bad feelings. The mixture called to his instincts and made him act without really acknowledging.

~~~ Warning! Possibly triggering content! ~~~

_"Inuyasha," the slayer gave him a stern look. "Please don´t touch Kagome in this way. Can´t you see that she doesn´t like it?" _

_"Shut up!" the hanyo growled at her. He was very angry about the fact that his female was trembling in his arms. She should not tremble, she should shiver with delight. Looking down at the miko he frowned as he took in her wide eyes. "Stop that! Stop looking as if you don´t like me touching you!" _

_"Inuyasha, please take your hands off of me." It took a lot from Kagome to keep her voice steady with his hand so close to her throat and even more important on the collar of her qipao that covered Sesshomaru´s pack mark. Carefully she tried to pull away, especially from that hand on her collar. She froze when she felt his claws clench in the fabric._

_"What do you think are you doing?" The hanyo growled, irritated. Tightening his grip on the young woman he sniffed as her scent spiked with worry and fear. Another helpless twitch from her made him wonder why she tried so desperately to pry away. His eyes narrowed and his nose twitched as he more closely took in her scent. "What are you hiding from me, wench?"_

_"Nothing," the miko struggled against his now bruising grip. "Please, Inuyasha, you are hurting me."_

_"Inuyasha!" Sango stepped forward. She felt panic rushing inside her system. The way the half demon held Kagome it was only a question of time till the fabric of her collar ripped and then hell would break loose. The slayer needed to do something and decided to try and trick the half inu. "You heard her, you are hurting her. You wouldn´t want to hurt your female, would you?"_

_"Mind your own business, Sango." Inuyasha sneered at the now red faced woman. "It has nothing to do with you how I handle my mate to be. She needs a firm hand and I have let it slip long enough how disrespectful my pack is to me. But enough is enough!" While he spoke his claws dug into the collar and Kagome´s neck. _

_The sound of ripping fabric drew all gazes to the newly exposed neck of the Miko. Using his momentary shock Kagome pulled free, covered her neck with her hand and sprang away from Inuyasha behind the now transformed fire cat. For a moment he just stared at her and she wondered if he had seen the mark._

_A feral growl broke loose from his lips and the hanyo lunged with extended claws and fang forward to the miko. With an angry hiss Kirara blocked his attempt to reach her, only to hiss seconds later in pain when his claws ripped open her exposed flank._

_"Kirara!" Kagome tried to step forward and to help her, but Sango pulled her back._

_"Run, Kagome!" The slayer drew her sword as she saw the hanyo change, red seeping into his eyes, jagged blue markings spreading over his cheeks. "Run, he is losing himself!"_

_Hesitating one more second, torn between wanting to help her friends and to do what she was told, she saw how the feral halfling dodged her friends only to make a beeline to her. With a frightened scream the young woman twisted around and ran as fast as she could. In a desperate attempt she screamed the command that had subjected him once, but without avail._

~~~ End possibly triggering content! ~~~

The memory of Inuyasha chasing her through the forest while having Kirara hot on his heels was the last straw. Kagome broke down with a dry sob, not even able to spill tears and trembled in renewed fear. Her son hugged her with all his might, while the small inu whimpered and pressed his head into her tummy. A strange feeling took hold of her alpha as he watched her.

Sango tried to reach out for her, the monk even struggling to get up, but they were all beaten by someone unsuspected. Carefully the pup and kit were taken from Kagome´s lap and placed beside her. With a soft pat on their heads the other yōkai turned his attention back to the miko.

"Stop here, that´s enough..." His voice a soothing rumble, Toichi bent forward and lifted the Kagome in his arms. He turned slightly and shocked everybody by placing her in Sesshōmaru´s lap. "Do your duty as her alpha." Toichi scolded softly, before tuning to fetch some tea to calm her down. "Use your instincts if you have forgotten how to calm a troubled pack member."

Looking down at the distressed and shocked female in his lap, Sesshōmaru lifted his clawed hand. Hesitating a moment, he pulled her closer to his chest that began to vibrate with a nearly inaudible rumble. His claws began to run through her hair while she leaned stiffly against his tense body. Under the amazed gaze of the others, both relaxed and the shivering stopped.

"Good, that´s better." Toichi nodded his approval and handed her a cup of tea, smelling mildly of primrose and lavender. "Drink that, it should help to sooth your ruffled nerves. We should stop for today; this is too much for you. Better to take it in small steps."

"He is right," drawled Haru while he stroke the fast asleep Rin he had taken from the healer much earlier. "As much as we need to hear the rest, it is better to stop here."

"No," Kagome´s voice was so soft they had to strain to hear her. "I want, no need to finish this. It pains me to remember, but it also helps as it shows me clearly that it is in the past. So please let me go on..." She trailed off and looked pleadingly at the dai that held her. "This is important for me."

"Hn," bending down a bit more down to her, his nose appeared to work overtime to take in her scent. Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes at her while analyzing what he took in as signals from her. "You may go on." She made a move to rise from his lap, but Toichi stopped her with a deep sigh.

"At least stay were you are," he said and took the tea cup back from her. "Being this close together should help you. Don´t forget, inus are pack animals."

~~~ Warning! Possibly triggering content! ~~~

_The hanyo sneered angrily at the frightened young woman in front of him. They stood across from each other in a huge clearing. Behind the miko was a cliff with a gigantic waterfall, effectively blocking every attempt to escape. He gave her a nasty, red eyed look and lifted his hand to eye height. With a feral grin he cracked his knuckles, his claws gleaming._

_Kagome cringed slightly, warily watching each of his movements. Just as she thought that he would charge her a loud crash was heard. Hiraikotsu broke through the trees and took a direct course to Inuyasha. Seconds later, Sango came running, Kirara hot on her heels. Much to the miko´s horror she had to watch as the half-demon caught the enormous boomerang with little effort._

_A frightened shout echoed across the clearing as he threw it directly back, aiming at Sango´s head. With an angry growl Kirara lunged forward and pushed her mistress out of harms way only to get hit painfully on the side. The neko yowled in pain and doubled over. Sango herself flew a few feet from the force of the push and tumbled into some shrubs._

_"Sango!" Kagome screamed in fear for her friend and tried to run to her and the fallen neko. "Kirara! Please! Be ok! Stand up!"_

_"Where do you think you are going, Ka-Go-Me?" The hanyo leaped into her path and grinned. Lashing forward he tried to grab her, but she dashed to the side out of his reach. "Stop that! You know you can´t outsmart me! Just let me see what´s on your neck and let me punish you!"_

_Inuyasha lunged at her once more, angry beyond belief that she still tried and was able to avoid him. Damn, even in his clouded mind where his instincts ruled he didn´t really want to hurt her. She was his mate to be, his one and only, but he had to punish her for disobeying and especially for trying to betray him._

_He would override this stupid mark. It had only been a quick glance, but he was sure the damn dog had given her a pack mark. It had been worse than he suspected and he was sure she had not consented, after all she was his. Now he had to punish her for letting this happen and for trying to get away from him._

_The slayer was a different matter. Kikyo was right, those humans were more trouble than they were worse, but this was the last time. He would establish his status as alpha in this pack and he would punish them too, but to them he would not be so nice. He would punish them with all needed force. An angry growl ripped from his throat as the miko dodged his grasp once more._

_A soft brushing of paper against her skin reminded Kagome of the ofudas given by the monk. With a fast movement she pulled them out and began to throw them at the feral being that charged at her. One by one, each was thrown with precision, but one by one they were either dodged or even slashed apart before they could reach him._

_Having lost himself to his baser self, his reflexes and movement had improved a great deal. Soon the young miko was out of ofudas and could do nothing more but try to flee. An angry scream was heard from the slayer who had finally managed to get back to her feet. She too took out the ofudas and began to throw them at the hanyo, but with the same result._

_"Blades of blood!" Rang through the clearing, followed by a shower of enchanted blood sickles heading to Sango. The attack had been too fast, so she was not able to avoid it anymore. With a fearful whimper she cowered down, pressing herself flat to the ground, but the feared impact never came._

_As she dared to look up she was met by the sight of a very angry and very hurt Tanshin in his wolf form. The inu slumped a bit, but still stood firm in front of her and the monk that now covered her with his body. The ice dog had managed to save them from most of the blades, but two had cut the young monk´s left upper arm._

_"Tanshin!" Kagome practically flew over the clearing and to her faithful friend. "Oh my god, you are bleeding!" The slayer and the monk watched in horror as the inu softly growled and slumped even more. They feared he would collapse from his wounds, which bled freely. The yokai rubbed his huge head against his mistress, who in return petted his silky fur._

_Even injured the inu was an impressive sight with his anthracite colored, gleaming fur, the huge paws encrusted with bluish ice, while light blue flames licked at the tips of his long tails. His stature looked very much like those of the Arctic Wolfs, but with the wrong coloring and he was even a bit larger then Kirara._

_Like her this form transformed the inu back to his baser self. While the neko took a tora like appearance the inu´s one resembled an ookami. As normal in this state he had overlong fangs and claws, but his eyes were not red but snow white._

_"Damn!" Inuyasha howled in anger, as he saw the group before them. He made a move to attack once more as Miroku rose to his feet. He stepped around the inu and his mistress and stopped directly before them. His normally kind face was hard and determined as he looked at his former friend. His eyes narrowed and he tightened the grip on his staff._

_"It´s enough, Inuyasha," his voice icy and hard like steel the monk looked at the hanyo before him. "The only reason why you are still standing there and aren´t being sucked into the kazaana is that you have been our friend for a long time and I still believe that it is not really you who is doing all this, but this will stop now. As long as you are like this you are no longer welcome here." _

_"What?" startled, Inuyasha stared at the monk in disbelief, then threw his head back, laughing hard. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kirara move to the woman and the ice dog. "You want to tell me what my place in this pack is? In my pack?" He growled angrily. "I will show you your place, _monk_!" The last word was practically spat at the other._

_With renewed anger the hanyo charged at the monk and the group behind them, no longer even worried about his female. She had betrayed him and now she stood with them, not with him. He would no longer be careful with her. What happened next shocked the living daylights out of the half dog._

_Miroku´s staff began to glow, a purplish aura enveloping the carved wood and metal. Before the hanyo could even realize what was happening, he was hit by it with such a huge force of hell-burning pain. _

_His red tinged, golden eyes widened in shock as he realized that this assumed weak monk was anything but. Pain coursed through his system and he felt himself go limp and slump to the ground._

_The monk had not only hurt the half-demon, but also attempted to stun him with the blow accompanying holy energy. Inuyasha stared at the well-known and yet, unknown human before him. The tall monk stood; his broad shoulders and back straight, his face strangely impassive as he watched his spell begin to take effect and his opponent finally drop to the ground._

_In a last effort, the hanyo managed to throw his blood blades one last time at the beings behind the monk. An evil grin spread over his face as he watched them charge at them. With lightening speed the yokai threw themselves over their mistresses, not fully able to prevent their injuries. Inuyasha´s eyes closed as he hit the ground and he gave into the weakness for the moment._

_"Are you ok? Sango? Kagome?" Miroku ran the few steps to the two women. One held an injured inu, the other an injured neko, both back to their cub size. His staff still firm in his grip he skidded to a halt before the women he loved, his soon-to-be-wife and his heart´s sister. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Arrrrrrrrr..." His voice strained the last word till it ended in a strange gurgle._

_Distinctly he heard the women scream and the yokai yowl, but it seemed as though everything had been tuned out. All he could concentrate on was the sudden burning, sharp pain in his chest. Slowly he bent his neck and looked down. There in the middle of his chest between the black and purple fabric were five crimson colored, sharp claw tips._

_He lifted his head slowly, a look of complete disbelief on his face and looked at the women before him. He watched as the slayer dropped Kirara and screamed in renewed fear when she made a move to him. _

_To his amazement he saw the badly injured inu jump out of Kagome´s arms and transform mid-leap. Distinctly he registered how Tanshin charged at the being behind the monk, that had impaled him with his claws._

_He felt as his knees gave out and the sharp pain as the claws were abruptly yanked out of his back. Something warm and slick trickled down his chin and he touched the place with his middle and forefinger. Confusion marred his handsome face as he looked at his blood stained fingers. With a soft thud, his body fell to the ground and his last conscious perception was a green glow._

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it, another chapter done. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!

A/N: Before you flame me, please remember that Miroku is with them at the palace.


	11. AN

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry, that my writing and update progress has slowed down so much in last months. Tho my block is finally gone I am not able to write as much and as fast as I would like to. Please don´t worry, I did not loose my will and interest to write and finish my stories and I promise to update as soon as possible.

I know, I make you wait, but let me tell you, that I have a very good reason: I am pregnant again. Sadly my pregnancy is very, very exhausting and with some problems, so that I am not able to get as much done as I would like. I hope you understand and be patient with me. I will of course try to write and update for you as much and fast as possible.

Thank you so much for your understanding!

Love,  
dreamcatcher

PS: As soon as I have an udate I will replace this with it. :)


End file.
